City of Hellish Fire
by HikariMelody
Summary: Post COLS. Magnus is dealing with the heartbreak of the break up and after a few weeks, Isabelle comes and tells him that Alec has gone missing and the way he did is rather alarming. She recounts what happened while Magnus has been absent, causing him to regret ever leaving Alec alone. He agrees to helping find Alec, but when he finds him, he might not be quite how he left him.
1. Dangerous Kind

**This fic takes place after City of Lost Souls, so if you haven't read it, don't read this. It'll spoil it. That means you Jess. Turn back around and just read the freaking book first! (She keeps trying to get me to spoil it for her.) If you aren't Jess and you have read the book, please enjoy this fic. It will be, of course, Malec, but there will be side couples of Clace and Sizzy. There will be a few OC's, but they will not play a huge part in this. They are just necessary for the plot. I have been wanting to write a Malec fanfic for a very long time and when COLS happened, I got this idea and it just had to be done and now that I'm on summer vacation, I have time. :)**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices or even The Rasmus. Dammit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dangerous Kind**

After the break up, Magnus had spent the first week without even leaving his apartment. He drank any alcoholic beverage in the entire place and when he ran out of that, he moved onto his cough syrup. He barely ate anything all day and he kept vomiting up his meager meals, sometimes just dry retching, but at least it was always appropriately in the toilet. He would conjure up more alcohol, but he was so out of it that he couldn't even do the simplest spells correctly.

He wanted to get so drunk that he couldn't even remember who Alec was, but it was as if the more drunk he got, the more he thought about him, causing Magnus to just drink more. How could he betray him? All those damn Lightwoods were the same! He knew they were a family of plotters, yet he had thought Alec was different from them all, but he was just like them. He had went behind his back and plotted with Camille to take away his immortality. How could he do that to him? How could he not trust him after all Magnus had done for him? Magnus had gone to a war, a battle, dragged him out of a river even though he had a fear of drowning ever since his human father had tried to kill him, raised a demon, and helped raise an angel all for him. He was the type to stay away from fighting. He wasn't a hero, but he hadn't run away and endangered himself all for Alec. All because he loved him and still Alec wouldn't believe him that he loved him like no other. What did he want from him? Apparently his immortality.

That's when he had began to throw things around his flat, smashing mugs and breaking spines of books, in his rage. Chairman Meow hid under the furniture in terror while Magnus screamed in frustration, misery, regret, and many other emotions until a pair of familiar arms folded around him, calming him. He didn't cry. He hadn't cried when he came home and all of Alec's things were gone or when he saw Alec's key on the dining room table. Magnus just stood in the embrace with a blank expression and paused his fit, hand raised to throw yet another item in some random direction.

"It's all over Downworld. Do you want to talk about it, Magnus?" requested Tessa.

Magnus slowly turned and stared down into her worried gray eyes. He could see traces of blue in them. Her face was as pale and as serious as he remembered it being. She kept her long curly light brown locks in a bun except for a few strays that framed her cheeks and winded down her neck, ending at mid-forearm. He remembered when he had first met her. She had worn the face of someone else at the time and later he got to see her true face. It was a bit odd to see her no longer in Victorian dresses, but she didn't wear modern clothes either. She wore a fancy silk dress that did nice things to her figure, but she still refused to show too much skin.

After that, Tessa had stayed in the apartment with Magnus. She didn't let him drink himself into a stupor anymore and made him eat correctly, along with actually taking a shower which he had been too drunk to remember to do. He still didn't leave his apartment, neither of them did. Magnus began to feel a bit better with her being there for him and he began to open up to her about what had happened. He had told her about Alec before and how he had never loved someone as much he loved him. If anyone would understand losing the one you loved most, it would be Tessa who had it happen to her twice.

"But, Magnus, you said Alec is a Shadowhunter, right?" began Tessa.

"Yeah."

"And he isn't around downworlders a lot?"

"Sometimes he seems, _seemed_ to forget I was a warlock and would be startled when I conjured something up."

"Magnus, I'm sorry to break this to you, but you were wondering why risking your life didn't earn you his trust, love, or anything, well that's why. It didn't really mean anything to him. In his mind, people laying down their lives for others is completely normal. It's all he knows."

At first, he had been outraged at that, but after he had calmed down, he began to realize that Tessa might be right. He had never thought about that. Shadowhunters all laid down their lives, even for complete strangers. It was seen as honorable. It was how they were raised and trained. They were warriors and heroes and that's what warriors and heroes did. He should have known. Just look at Alec's name. Alexander was Greek for "defending men" and Gideon was Hebrew for "mighty warrior".

After that, Magnus began to blast depressing music, trying to drown out Tessa's insistent talking. She kept trying to talk about his thoughts and his emotions and that he should talk to Alec. He didn't want to, he shouldn't want to. It was over with them. As much as he loved Alec, Alec was a mortal and he should forget about him and find himself another mortal boy who could love him like Magnus did and give him everything Magnus couldn't. Just the mere thoughts of Alec being with someone else and forgetting about him gave him unspeakable pain. It was selfish really, but it was for the better. Really the biggest thing keeping Magnus going was knowing somewhere out there, Alec was alive. That was enough.

It had been three weeks after the break up when someone came pounding on the door. Magnus had been blasting his depressing music as per the usual.

"_Once I thought about it  
I figured out your wicked ways  
There's no doubt about it  
You'd sell your soul to seal the case_

_You're the dangerous kind_  
_Now look at what you've done to me_  
_What you've done to me baby_  
_You've gotta criminal mind_  
_Your _moaning_ is to plant a seed_  
_Now I'd kill for you baby"_

"So him being a screamer was all part of his plan, Lauri? I should have known," stated Magnus while staring at his surround sound system.

"Magnus, he said 'motive', not 'moaning' and turn that off," she corrected.

"These lyrics prove that The Rasmus understand my pain."

That was when the pounding on the door ensued. Magnus turned off the music and didn't want to answer the door, so Tessa went to shoo away whoever was bothering them. It hadn't been the first time someone had bothered them. But no one should be able to get to the second floor without being buzzed up.

"I know you're in there, Magnus Bane! Open up! This is important!" screamed a rather familiar voice.

Tessa opened the door and peered down at the woman. She looked about sixteen with long ink black locks that were pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, pale skin, a slender body, and rather skimpy clothes. She looked distressed, sweaty, and not at all pleased to see her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

Tessa narrowed her eyes and said, "I could say the same to you."

Isabelle glared at her before she pushed pass her and stormed over to Magnus. He looked at her in surprise. There had only been two other times he had seen her this distressed. The first was when Alec had been attacked by a greater demon and the second was when Max had died.

"_You_! Don't lie to me! I know you still love Alec, don't you?" she yelled.

He couldn't think of anything to say or do other than do a slight jerk of his chin, a nod. He didn't want to lie to her when she was in such a state.

"Well then I thought you should hear the news. Alec has gone missing. Not just run off, either. His whole room is destroyed, singed from fire, and reeks of demons."

* * *

**And there you have it. I know it's not that great. I had a bit of trouble connecting with the characters. I understand them, but it's hard to connect to them while writing. I don't normally do fanfiction, so after a few chapters or so that'll probably go away. (Also the fact that I connect better with Alec while reading, so perhaps that'll be the same in writing.) Do you like it? Review! Tell me what you think! (If you read this, Jess, I will kill you.)**

**~Camille Cayden**


	2. Widening Paper Cuts

**You guys think you're all ninjas, but I saw it. I saw you all alerting/faving and running! Only one of you reviewed. ONE. I have my eyes on you. So here's your chapter. Review this time. It really helps me knowing what you actually think. The whole being ninja thing is like poking my story, giggling like schoolgirls, then hiding behind something to see what happens next. -_-**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. That would be Cassandra Clare, but I do own the character that is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Widening Paper Cuts**

"How the hell did demons get in the institute? It's _holy_ _ground_!" yelled Magnus.

Denial was Magnus first reaction. There was no way something could have happened to Alec. Alec was suppose to be safe in the institute surrounded by all those Shadowhunters. There was still dozens of them staying there and many downworlders in and out. He should be perfectly safe.

"That's what we would like to know, but somehow it happened. These last three weeks have been insane. They have been unbelievably hard on Alec and I thought for sure you would get over your bitch fit about something Alec would never even do. You know just as well as I do that Alec would never betray anyone. He's too loyal. Too loyal for his own fucking good and he is so freaking innocent and naive that he will believe whatever anyone says is the truth. That's why he believed you loved him despite you never opening up to him and why he believed Camille was trying to help him when she was actually using him. But apparently I was wrong for these past few weeks. You have forgotten all about him and have been fucking this bitch. You're unbelievable, Bane! You told me that you loved him!" Isabelle ranted.

Magnus had vaguely remembered Clary once saying that Isabelle barely ever made speeches, but when she did, they really counted. He guessed that this was one of them and perhaps Clary had been right.

"I am not fucking her! I do love, Alec! Do not assume things!"

"Then why are you both in pajamas? It sure looks like you are living together."

"She is staying at my house, but I am not sleeping with her."

"I find that hard to believe."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. He hated disclosing things about his life, but it seemed Isabelle was not going to let this go. She was a lot more perceptive about these things than her brother.

"I'm not sleeping with her because I'm not into incest, Isabelle," sighed Magnus.

She was taken aback by that answer. "What do you mean by that?"

Tessa walked up to them and stood beside Magnus. Tessa came up to Magnus's nose, which was very tall for a girl for Alec came up to almost his forehead. Isabelle was tall, too, but compared to them, she looked a bit short.

"He means I'm his sister," Tessa clarified.

"But how can that be?" asked Isabelle.

"We have the same father. We are both warlocks. I'm not really surprised you didn't know I existed. Magnus has this habit of telling people absolutely nothing about his past unless it's totally necessary or he wants to make you feel bad for ever asking in the first place. If it's the second one, he'll purposely choose the worst memories he can possibly think of. Trust me, I've had to put up with this guy for centuries. You learn to get used to it, but I have seen Magnus with many people over these centuries and I can assure you, he has never loved anyone like your brother."

Isabelle's rage seemed to have calmed down at that. She rubbed at her eyes. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were very shiny.

"How did you know I was Alec's sister?"

Tessa smiled at her warmly. "You look like him and I could see it by how you talked about him. How about you sit down and I make you some tea and you can tell us what happened starting with after Magnus broke up with Alec?"

Isabelle nodded and made her way over to the dark red plaid couch. Magnus had replaced all the furniture in the house after the break up and had stayed away from bright colors because he wasn't in the mood for them and anything black or blue or along those lines for they reminded him of Alec. He didn't have the energy to keep replacing the furniture on a daily basis like he usually did, so they stayed that way. After Isabelle was seated, Tessa asked her how she wanted her tea and Magnus perched himself on a plum colored chair. His mind was racing, but blank at the same time.

Tessa came back in the room and offered the mug full of warm tea which Isabelle took gratefully. She took a huge gulp before beginning a story Magnus would have never thought would have happened. Not ever.

"When Alec came home with his things from your apartment, he locked himself in his room and pretty much broke down in there. After that he went onto autopilot, really. He ate and showered and went on with his life, but he was just there. It didn't take very long for us to get it out of him what had happened, but it was freaky. His eyes were dead and it was like something inside of him broke. Maybe that was his heart, but I don't really know.

"It was after about four or five days of this that our parents found out that you guys weren't together anymore. Mom was sympathetic, but dad wasn't. Actually he was a bit happy about it. He seemed to think Alec's 'gay experience' was officially over and that's when he got Alec a fiancee. Some girl named Victoria Goldsmith. Anyways, she moved into the institute to meet Alec and Alec was too far gone to care. He let her do whatever she pleased. Did I mention she's a bitch?"

* * *

**More on what happened to Alec next chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter, but it became longer than I expected. The next part is going to be rather long. Updates are going to be quick, too. Also, if you like crack fics, I have another fic called The Game of Life. It's basically the TMI characters playing The Game of Life board game. XD It's mostly Malec, but has a bit of Clace and Sizzy. I'm going to go update that one now. :3**

**~Camille Cayden (It's a bit odd hating on Camille when your name is Camille...)**


	3. Alec's Beard

*******I fixed the breaks. I didn't notice FF took them out. I'm so sorry about that. This one should be so much easier to follow.***

**What is this? What is this? Two chapters in one day? Astonishing. A lot of you have been wondering where the hell is Jace. Don't worry, he hasn't jumped off the face of the planet. I'm just yet to disclose what he's doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. That would be Cassandra Clare, who I wanted to TP the house of after reading the epilogue of City of Lost Souls.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's Beard**

"Alexander, this is Victoria Goldsmith. She is your fiancee," introduced Robert.

The woman that stood before him had sharp, stern features. Her gray eyes were unfriendly and she wore her long wavy flax blond hair that fell to her hips down. Her clothes were regal and her lips were stained red. The color was too bright for Alec's taste.

"I'll leave you two alone to get know each other," Robert excused himself.

As soon as he was out of the room, her eyes scanned him up and down and her lips of that ugly shade pursed. Alec hated her already. He knew he should say something to make it stop, but he didn't have the energy. Isabelle and Jace had both flipped out on Robert for the arranged marriage, but he had ignored their complaints.

"I prefer to be called Vicky. Your father informed me about your _situation_," she began then smirked. He hated her. He hated her. He _hated_ her. "It's ridiculous really. You are just confused, but I will set you right. Men cannot love each other romantically. Romantic love can only be shared between a man and a woman and most certainly not between a Shadowhunter and a downworlder. A relationship between them will never work. We are better than them. You have to remember they are not on the same level as us. You should be ashamed of yourself for bringing shame to your family, but it's not too late to redeem yourself and I will help you."

He hated her.

* * *

Vicky was cooking some food while Isabelle glared at her back. Alec sat blankly at the kitchen island with her. Jace and Clary were sitting with them, talking about nothing important, but Jace kept glancing at Alec. He was worried about him. He wanted so badly to go down to Magnus's and knock some sense into him. The only thing holding him back was Clary and Isabelle telling him to give Magnus some space and let him come to that conclusion on his own. He already made the resolution to himself that if that didn't happen in a month, he would go back to his original plan of breaking down his door and giving him a matching stab wound.

Vicky placed the food in front of Alec as she said, "Try some of my sweet potatoes. They are my best dish. I'll make them a lot when we are married."

Isabelle turned on her and growled, "You will never marry my brother. You aren't his _type_."

"I will prove to you that all boys like girls," she retorted.

Vicky turned to Alec and grabbed him by the chin. She pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide and for the first time in days, he had a reaction to something. He shoved her away from him and began to spit at the ground then wipe his mouth with his sleeve furiously as if she had poisoned him. He rushed over to the sink, beginning to turn a bit green, and vomited into it.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at his reaction and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes. That proves it. He definitely enjoyed that."

Vicky humphed. "He's just being dramatic. Don't let him fool you. He enjoyed it and doesn't want to admit it, but he will." She then sauntered out of the room.

Jace got out his seat and rubbed Alec's back as he panted from the aftermath. "You can't be serious about marrying that girl, right? If that's your reaction to kissing her, how will you react when you see her naked or have sex with her?" he requested.

Alec had another bout of puking just from the thoughts of that.

"Jace, you aren't helping," chided Clary.

"Yes I am. I'm bringing him back to reality. He can't marry her. It will never work. He needs to shave his beard already."

Alec didn't reply. He simply wiped his chin and walked out of the room, back to his usual blank expression.

* * *

"I hated her from the moment I met her. She was always going on about how it's impossible to be gay and how Shadowhunters are oh so much better than downworlders. I seriously wonder how I held myself back and didn't punch her in the face," said Isabelle and then a faint smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "Though, Alec took care of that detail for us."

* * *

"Brother Zachariah still hasn't figured out why Heavenly Fire is trapped inside Jace?" inquired Isabelle.

Clary nodded sadly.

"He says that it should have burned out after I stabbed him with Glorious, but it somehow got stuck in him. He's been doing research about it, but he's yet to find the answer. I can't help but feel a bit guilty for it," she responded.

"You did what you had to do. Though I would have preferred if you had stabbed Sebastian with it."

"Me-"

The door to the library banged open and Aline stood in the doorway, panting.

"Isabelle! Your brother is in a fight!" she informed a bit out of breath and from the looks of it, running.

"Jace?" Isabelle requested, a bit annoyed.

"No. Alec."

"_What_?"

Isabelle and Clary quickly followed Aline down the hall as they began to hear yelling. There were people beginning to gather around two people fighting. Isabelle recognized them immediately. One of them was Alec and the other was Vicky. Alec was screaming "bitch" at her repeatedly as he pulled her hair while she scratched at him in retaliation. They were stumbling around and he kept knocking her against a wall. Isabelle was about to stop it when Jace ran from the opposite direction and slipped his arms under Alec's, locking him against his chest. Alec thrashed against him and got an arm out. He punched him on the cheek before he seemed to realize who it was. When he did, he recoiled with wide eyes.

Jace didn't react to the hit. He simply grabbed Alec by the wrist and began to drag him away, but as he brought Alec away, Alec turned to Vicky one last time. "_Bitch_." He spat in her face. Jace didn't react to that either and just continued to drag him to one of the many sitting rooms in the institute, Isabelle following. He flung him onto a couch and looked him square in the eyes.

"On one hand I'm proud of you for getting into a fight and on the other, it consisted mostly of hair pulling, scratching, and screaming 'bitch'. Really, Alec? Just because you are gay doesn't mean you have to participate in a cat fight," smirked Jace.

Isabelle smacked Jace on his arm. "Alec, what happened?" she asked sympathetically.

When Alec looked up into Isabelle's eyes, she was taken aback by their intensity. It was as if a blue fire licked around his pupils.

"She was saying things about Magnus. She can say whatever she wants about me, but she cannot say anything about Magnus," he hissed.

* * *

"After that, the marriage was called off. I wish it had ended there, but it didn't. No, after that was when Ryan came in," continued Isabelle.

* * *

**This would have been out a lot sooner, but my dad had come over and we played video games. Beat him at Mario Kart, not that you care. Anyways, I don't think there will be an update this weekend. Tomorrow I will be at my dad's and the day after that, I will be hanging out with a friend. I might squeeze in an update, but we'll see.**

**By the way, Alec's reaction to the kiss wasn't as out there as you may think. I'm a lesbian and had thought I was bisexual for years until I kissed a boy. Most unpleasant experience of my life ever. It made me sick for a week. Alec's reaction was toned down compared to mine. XD**

**~Camille Cayden (If you are wondering, this is not my actual name. This is my pen name. I usually write original works and one of the sites you can find them on is FictionPress under the same username and one day I will attempt to be a published writer with this pen name. Wish my luck. ;) )**


	4. Too Late

**I would like to thank IamGingerButtons. You were my only reviewer for chapter 3. You made chapter 4 happen. Literally. This chapter wasn't going up until I got at least one review for chapter 3 and you reviewed, so thank you. :)**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. But I do own Vicky and Ryan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Too Late**

Isabelle sauntered into the weapon's room. Jace was sitting at one of the tables in there, sharpening a seraph blade. He looked up as she entered. Isabelle looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Alec?" she asked.

"I saw him earlier. He went off with some werewolf guy," he answered.

"A guy?"

"Yeah. Kind of tall, blond with pink streaks, totally checking Alec out."

Isabelle looked at him in surprise. Alec went off with a guy? That couldn't be right. There had to be more to the story. "Tell me all that you know, Jace," said Isabelle as she sat down at the table with him.

Jace set the blade down and shrugged. "I don't know much. I just saw them in the halls walking out together. Maybe we should just give up on the fantasy of Magnus ever coming back. It's been two weeks and we haven't heard a peep from him. He's probably found someone else by now. I think he might have been playing us this whole time," he sighed.

Isabelle bolted upright, knocking over her stool in the process in her anger. "You don't know that! I know you were never particularly fond of Magnus, but just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean he's forgotten about us. Alec loved Magnus. He still does. Alec's probably forcing himself to see this guy. I need to talk to him. It's too soon for him to see someone else. He'll just hurt himself," she yelled.

Jace frowned. "You break up with people and date again in a matter of days. Two weeks should be plenty of time to you."

"But Alec isn't me and Magnus wasn't some guy. It's too soon. Do you think you could date someone else in two weeks after you broke up with Clary?"

"No. I would try to get back together with her."

"Exactly."

Jace sighed at Isabelle's determined stare. "Izzy, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Magnus."

"But you told me to give him space just two weeks ago." Jace looked rather annoyed at Isabelle for contradicting herself.

"I know, but that was because we could handle Vicky. I don't know about another man moving in on Alec."

Jace shook his head. "We don't know that yet. Alec might take care of this himself or maybe it's for the better. I mean, this guy is a werewolf. Already we got rid of the original problem between him and Magnus; immortality. Maybe he might find someone else. How about we give it a week? If it doesn't seem to be helping, we'll go to Magnus?"

Isabelle sighed and looked at Jace sadly. "I really don't think Alec can love anyone else like he loved Magnus, but I'll give it a week just in case it takes care of itself. Maybe Alec will beat him up, too."

"Hopefully he will punch him instead of me this time."

"Don't you know you aren't suppose to get in between a cat fight? You'll get hurt doing that."

* * *

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know much about what was happening between Alec and Ryan. I would see them together all the time and when I would ask Alec, he would glare and get angry at me. I think he was forcing himself to be with Ryan and that he was past his breaking point. He was just full of anger and hatred. I should have come here sooner. Maybe then what happened to Alec could have been avoided," explained Isabelle while she rubbed at her eyes, tears still on the verge. It looked like she had already cried before she had gotten to Magnus's, but was out of tears.

"It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known," soothed Tessa.

Magnus clenched his fists. He couldn't help but feel that Ryan had hurt Alec. He wished Isabelle knew more, but he would be sure to get that information out of Ryan as soon as he met him.

"Isabelle. Did you bring me anything of Alec's so I can track him?" Magnus requested.

Isabelle nodded and pulled out a silver chain necklace. Magnus ignored the pang he felt in his chest since he knew it was the necklace he got him in France with a tag on it that said "_aeternum __amare_" which was Latin for "_forever love_". "I grabbed the first thing I saw in his room. I didn't like being in there."

Magnus gingerly took the necklace from her as if he was afraid it would shatter into a million pieces like his heart. He got up from his chair and went to the many bookshelves in the room. Tessa had cleaned up his flat while she was there as she had nothing better to do with her time while Magnus moped around. He grabbed his needed book.

Tracking spells were not complicated. He took some chalk and drew a large circle on his wooden floor. Isabelle and Tessa gathered around him and stared at it. The circle was where Alec would appear in. Magnus opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages until he was at the correct page. He began to recite the Latin spell words while holding out the necklace above the circle. The chalk began to glow a light blue, but then it randomly blasted a harsh red color. Magnus was knocked backwards and the necklace flew from his hand as he landed on the ground. Normally that wouldn't happen and the person he was tracking would be appearing in the circle now.

Magnus slowly rose in confusion and looked down at the circle. Instead of Alec in the circle, the symbol of the Devil lay in its place. Letters of the same harsh red color began to write themselves on the symbol. His eyes widened at what they wrote. It couldn't be. "_You shouldn't leave such pretty things alone, my son_," it read. It was even dotted with a heart at the end.

"Magnus, what's happening?" asked Isabelle, fear leaking into her voice.

"I think my father has Alec," Magnus whispered.

"What do you mean _Lucifer_ has Alec?" Tessa gasped.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! The next chapter will explain more about what happened with Alec and Ryan. I wanted to keep it a mystery until after Magnus tracked Alec. But oh gosh! Magnus and Tessa's father is Lucifer and he has Alec! Now you know the drill. I need at least one review for chapter 5 to go up. I don't think that's too much to ask for. I just want to know how you think it's going. :)**

**~Camille Cayden**


	5. Betrothed

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There were so many of you! My reviews almost doubled in just two days so I'm going to give you a nice extra long chapter. By the way, I start summer school next week so it might interfere with how much I update and I need to get a job this summer, but updates will still be at least once or twice, maybe three times, a week. I want them to continue to be a common thing.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. I do own Vicky and Ryan.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Betrothed**

Alec leaned against the Institute wall with angry tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Men didn't cry. He fiddled with the frayed ends of his sleeves to keep his mind off the stinging of his cheek. His father had slapped for the first time in his life for getting in a fight with his now ex-fiancee. In a way he was happy that he no longer had to marry her, but in another, it made him realize that he would never be normal.

"Hey, you're that Shadowhunter!" greeted a teen boy with wheat blond hair. There were bright pink streaks in his bangs. He was tall, standing at about the same height as Alec, maybe an inch shorter.

"There are many Shadowhunters," mumbled Alec.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got in a fight with that rude arrogant girl. I heard you were defending a downworlder. That doesn't happen often."

Alec scanned him over. He was a werewolf. No wonder.

"Is there something you want?"

The werewolf frowned before smiling flirtatiously.

"Your name. Mine is Ryan Tisdale. No relation to Ashley Tisdale. Though, that would be amazing."

Alec gave him a scrutinizing look. He had been with Magnus long enough to recognize when someone was flirting with him, but it had never been anyone other than Magnus himself. Well, that wasn't true. There had been a few times other people had flirted with him and Magnus had made them leave him alone, but this time Magnus wasn't going to send them away. He was on his own, but did he want him to leave?

"Alec Lightwood. Who's Ashley Tisdale?"

Ryan gasped.

* * *

Ryan's hand ran along Alec's arm. Alec shivered and clenched his eyes shut. He felt sick to his stomach every time Ryan touched him. Every time he pushed him away, Ryan would just try again in a few minutes. He felt ashamed of himself and almost like he was cheating on Magnus even though they were no longer together. "Stop," Alec whispered.

"Why?" Ryan requested.

"Because I can't do this."

"You aren't fooling me. I know you're gay."

Alec shook his head. "Not that. I'm not afraid to admit I'm gay. I mean _this_. I can't be with you."

Ryan ran his hand along Alec's cheek in a way that wasn't like Magnus at all and made him look into his eyes.

"Do you not like me?"

Alec looked at the ground. Ryan had green eyes, but they were too dark. They weren't the shade of green he desired. Ryan grimaced.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" he growled.

Alec looked up at him in surprise. The look in his eyes apparently gave him away for Ryan sighed.

"Tell me about this other person."

Alec took a deep breath. "I dated him for two months, but it feels like so much longer because we have been through so much together. We've almost died several times over and have saved each other. I came out with him and I love him. He's amazing, perfect, and flawless. He's confident and kind and funny and smart and he left me because I broke his trust by doing the stupidest thing I have ever thought of doing." Tears were beginning to track down his cheeks.

Ryan put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What did you do?"

"He was a warlock and I became obsessed in the fact that he was immortal and I wasn't. I wanted us to be together forever. He told me that he loved more than anybody else, but he didn't want me to be immortal. Then when an ex-lover of his came, she told me she knew a spell that could make him mortal. I thought about it, but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't take away something he had been born with. That was something irrevocably his and I had no right to touch.

"The biggest reason I kept talking to her after she told me about the spell and I already made up my mind about it was because he wouldn't open up to me and she knew things about him. So I kinda used her to learn about him through her, but then she told on me to him about what we had been talking about and he was furious that I had even thought about taking away his immortality. That was when he broke up with me."

Ryan dragged him into a hug after his speech. He held him for a few minutes, letting him cry before he pulled away. "I'm going to make you a promise. I'm going to help you get back together with this guy," he smirked.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "How?"

"Is that doubt I hear? I will hear none of that."

"But what do you want in return?"

Ryan tapped his chin in thought. "When the goal is accomplished, I'll tell you what I want. Deal?"

Alec gave him a small smile. "Deal."

* * *

"What is this again?" Alec requested while giving the notebook a strange look.

"Your script," Ryan answered curtly.

"'Oh, Ryan. You are so beautiful. Your pink streaks turn me on.' What the hell?"

"Hey! I like that line, thank you!"

"You cannot be serious."

"Actually I am."

Alec frowned at the notebook and Ryan. This was ridiculous. This would never work.

"So tell me. How nosy are those younger siblings of yours?" Ryan inquired.

Alec scrunched up his eyebrows and shrugged. "Pretty nosy. Why?"

"I get the feeling that if they think something is going on between us they might notify your warlock and from what you told me of him, he sounds like the jealous type," Ryan smirked.

Alec blinked at Ryan causing him to scoff.

"Don't look at me like that. I can be pretty plotting and my plans will work. So tell me? What will get more of a reaction out of them? A relationship that looks like it's going well, but they don't particularly like the person in it or one that is going bad?" Ryan requested.

Alec thought a moment before answering, "I would say bad. They would get over it if the didn't like the person in it as long as that person treated them right, but if they treated them wrong, they would probably get angry. But don't make it too bad or they will beat you up themselves."

"I can do that." Ryan grinned. He took the notebook and flipped several pages. He handed it back and the quotes were no longer flirtatious. Instead they were implying that Alec was upset and wanted them to lay off what was happening between him and Ryan. Alec blinked again at them.

"Will this really work?" Alec asked.

"What did I say about doubt?"

* * *

Alec's fake relationship with Ryan seemed to be getting the biggest reaction out of Isabelle. Perhaps it was her natural girl instincts kicking in, telling her that something was wrong with it. Jace seemed to be trying really hard to get used to it, but he was keeping an awfully close eye on Ryan. Even Clary seemed to not particularly like Ryan by how Alec was pretending.

Well, at first it had been pretending. It still was, but not as much. Something deep inside of him was wrong. He had felt like that for awhile, but it was steadily growing. Each day it was worse. Each day he was full of more anger and hatred. Each day he desired to hit something, to kill something, maybe even himself. He was burning inside.

Ryan backed Alec up against his bedroom door with hunger in his eyes. He knew what was happening. He knew that look. In some distant part of his mind, he was scared, but for the most part, he was angry.

"I know I said I would help you get back with Magnus, but I like you so much. Please give me chance," Ryan whispered before he pressed his lips against Alec's.

Rage was beginning to build in Alec at lightening speed. He pushed Ryan away. Ryan looked at him straight in the eyes with the wrong shade of green eyes.

"Alec, please. Give me a chance."

"_No_! I love _Magnus_!" Alec growled.

"I think you are forgetting something."

"_What_?"

"You are single now." He pulled out the necklace that Alec always wore around his neck from below his sweater. The one that said "_aeternum amare_", it was his favorite because it always made him feel so loved and wanted, and yanked it off of him, throwing it to the ground. "Face it. It is over between you two. He isn't coming back for you."

Alec punched him square in the face for that comment. "_Out_!"

Ryan scrambled out of the room, wide eyed, slamming the door behind himself. Alec tried to breathe in and out to calm his rage, but it wouldn't go down. He was fuming. He was outraged. He grabbed the first thing in his reach, a lamp, and threw it against a wall. It made him feel a bit better. That was how he began to throw everything in his room around, but as he progressed, even though it made him feel better, it just made him want to destroy more.

Rage burned inside him. No. Not rage. Fire. He could feel it burning at his insides. It needed to be let loose. It was aching to be let loose. So he let it loose. Blue flames came out of his fingertips and spread around his room, licking it all over. They smelled like demons and danced to silent music. They didn't spread like regular flames. They went wherever they pleased, moving on their own accord. They were enchanting and sent chills down Alec's spine. He controlled them. He was their master. He was the master of such a pretty thing.

_How peculiar. A nephilim filled to the brim with Hellish Fire. Now how did such an occurrence happen?_, came a voice. It slithered into Alec's mind and sent more chills down his spine. There was something about it that was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Alec glanced around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_Come, child_, the voice beckoned.

Alec walked over to pick up his broken necklace, but then the voice came again and told him to leave it. Alec glanced around at the flames that were now dancing at his feet like puppies. He called them back and when he did, it rained ashes around him. He climbed out of his window, landing effortlessly, and followed the enticing voice that he couldn't pass up even if he desired to, which he didn't. At least he didn't think so.

It was dusk outside. The sun was so low that it was making the sky purple. When he came upon the keeper of the voice, he gasped. He was indescribably beautiful. His pitch black hair floated lightly around him, but there wasn't any wind. It was in curls and wisps. He was lanky and stood several inches taller than Alec, taller than Magnus. His eyelashes were impossibly long and spidery, but what caught Alec's eyes were the man's own eyes. They looked exactly like a cat's. Magnus's eyes.

The man reached out and stroked Alec's cheek the exact same way Magnus always stroked it. This time Alec didn't want to move away and instead he stared straight into the eyes that were the ones he had been desiring to look at for weeks.

"Hellish Fire cavorts in the depths of your body. It has been a very long time since Hellish Fire has been in this world. You seem to rather enjoy their power, but their master always does. Earth Angel of Hellish Fire, you are now betrothed to me."

He pulled Alec towards him and sealed his proposal with a kiss. Alec hummed his approval.

* * *

**So who correctly guessed that Hellish Fire destroyed Alec's room? Did anyone foresee Alec turning evil and going to Lucifer willingly? You know, I hate it when my friends get engaged to the Devil. They always want their wedding in Hell and it costs a fortune to get a ticket there and the ticket guy always undresses me with his eyes. He's creepy! Anyways... I'll update as soon as possible. Remember to review!**

**~Camille Cayden**


	6. Love Fool

**It seems none of you foreseen Hellish Fire destroying Alec's room. Apparently I wasn't as obvious as I felt when I wrote the ending with what Isabelle said on chapter one. Now it's time for an update. :D I'm going to try to post a chapter tomorrow, too. I don't know about the weekend. One of those days I'm going to be cleaning. I don't know which. It's whatever day Valerie drags her lazy, pregnant ass over here and helps like she promised she would months ago. But whatever day I'm not cleaning, I'll try to put up an update.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices. I do own Vicky Goldsmith and Ryan Tisdale. Can I claim I ownership over Lucifer? Hmm... I don't think I own Hell... That would be awkward explaining to my mom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Love Fool**

"I went to Magnus's. I know you said not to, but Alec's missing now. I had to. He tracked him. We know where he is. Sort of. Get here right now," explained Isabelle on her cell phone as she paced all over Magnus's apartment like a caged animal. She was shaking all over.

Magnus was going through every book he owned and throwing all the useful ones into a pile. The rest were just thrown wherever. It didn't matter. He didn't care. Tessa was in a different room doing the same, but he assumed she wasn't being as messy about it as him. It wasn't long until there was banging at Magnus's flat. Isabelle rushed over and opened the door to let Jace in.

"Well, where is he?" was the first thing that came out of Jace's mouth in an angered tone.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, ruining it further. "I don't know much. I think my father has him," he answered.

"Your _father_? Why would he have him?"

Magnus had ran out of books in the room he was in and began to sift through the pile he had created.

"I don't know. I don't have a good relationship with him. I'm surprised he even knew that we were together in the first place, but I know he knows by how he worded his message. I don't know why he's doing this. He could be that he's messing with me or there could be a greater reason behind it."

Jace stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled him up from the ground and gave him a fierce glare. Magnus had always thought Alec had the scariest glares he had ever seen, but this one put those to shame.

"You mean _you_ did this?"

"Not on purpose!" Magnus glanced around the room. He could feel tears starting to form at his eyes. He hadn't cried in centuries and he didn't want to start now. "Never on purpose. Nothing like this has ever happened before. He's never touched anyone in attempt to get to me before."

"And he's never did that to me either. Don't blame yourself, Magnus. There has to be another reason. I don't think he touched him because of you," soothed Tessa as she came into the room carrying a few spell books. She had changed into regular clothes while she was gone.

"Who are you?" Jace snarled.

"I am Tessa Gray; Magnus's younger sister."

"Great. More things you never told us. Anything else you wanna share?"

"Yes. Our father is Lucifer," Magnus whispered.

Jace let go of him as if Magnus had burned him then after he recovered from his shock, he punched him in the face. Magnus went with the punch and landed on the ground. Jace huffed and stomped away from him. Tessa sighed and placed the books with Magnus's pile before pulling him up and taking a look at his wound. Magnus looked blankly at her. He felt like he had deserved that hit. He had endangered Alec and now he was paying for it.

Jace passed a hand over his face before asking, "Do you know where Alec is?"

"I've collected all my spell books. I'm going to try to either track him or contact my father. His powers surpass mine, but if anyone stands a chance, I do. I am his son," he replied.

"So this whole time Alec was nailing the son of the devil," Jace laughed bitterly.

Magnus pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. This was why he hadn't wanted to tell them. Almost no one knew who his father was. Really the only ones that knew were the Silent Brothers. Camille had known, but she had used it as an insult just like Jace was. He was sure Alec would, too. Who wouldn't? Tessa couldn't because she was the daughter of the devil. She was stuck in the same boat as him.

Tessa placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Will find him and he'll be alright."

Jace gave them a cold look before saying, "Come on, Isabelle. Let's go tell the others."

* * *

Ryan paced in a circle. He was sick to his stomach, but he had to tell them. He had to tell them that he was the last one to see Alec and what he did. It might help find him. Anything could be useful, really. He bit his nails as he heard someone walk down the hall. It was now or never.

He peeked out the door and saw that it was Jace looking positively peeved. He was Alec's parabatai, of course he was taking this very hard. Ryan took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Jace, I have to talk to you," Ryan uttered.

Jace spun around and glared at him before he grabbed the front of his shirt. "What did you do to Alec? I _know_ you did something! He's been acting strange ever since you came!"

Ryan gulped, but gave him a steady look. "It was fake. A hoax. We fabricated the whole thing to make it look like we were in a bad relationship together. We made a deal. I would help him get back together with Magnus in exchange for a favor."

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I have a script. We didn't follow it exactly. It was basically a guide to get the gist of what we were suppose to say. I figured if I made it look like I was moving in on him and treating him wrong that there was a high chance that one of you would go tell Magnus and Magnus sounded like the jealous type and if he thought someone was treating Alec wrong, he might come back to stop it and that would give Alec a chance to make up with him without having to appear on his doorstep like he was desperate."

Jace let go of him. "Show me this script."

"Be right back." Ryan scrambled off to go get it.

* * *

Alec ran his hand along a desk then brushed his hand against his jean clad legs to get rid of the dust. Arms snaked around his chest.

"Do you like this place?" Lucifer asked, resting his head on top of Alec's.

"This was the old hospital Jace stayed at with Valentine. This was where he first thought Clary was his sister and Valentine was his father," Alec answered.

"Come. I have something to present you."

Lucifer grabbed his wrist and led him through the halls to a room. The inside looked like a master bed chamber. The walls were the painted a pale blue color and the carpet was a dark red wine. The bed was giant with a fluffy blood red comforter and dozens of pillows of the same color. There was an old fashion canopy over it. It was then that Alec noticed all the crimson colored candles scattered about the room on every surface.

Lucifer turned to him and smirked. When he did, every single candle in the room lit with a deep blue fire that danced to silent, enchanting music. Hellish Fire. They were watching as Lucifer removed Alec's shirt. Deep inside Alec, there was fear, but desire was the main emotion that flowed through Alec's veins. Lucifer's hands burned and left black imprints wherever he touched him, but Alec focused on his eyes. They were identical to Magnus's and it somehow comforted him even though they weren't looking at him with love and adoration. They were looking at him with pure unsettling, animalistic lust.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Lucifer inside him without any preparation. Magnus never did that. He was always agonizingly careful with him as if he had forgotten Alec was a Shadowhunter and could take it. This was nothing like sex with Magnus. That was always a physical way to show how they felt for each other. This was just lust. There were no emotions to this act, just physical. After it, Alec felt a bit gross inside, but he was going to have to get used to it. He was the Earth Angel of Hellish Fire, making him automatically betrothed to Lucifer. He didn't need Magnus to be happy. He could be happy without him. He had Lucifer and the pretty Hellish Fire that was now dancing around him. They apparently liked the show.

* * *

**I don't think you thought the M rating was for "sex with the devil". That should totally be a rating. I didn't make it too wordy because I didn't feel right about doing that because it was a rather wrong moment and also because I worry if I go too in depth that this might be taken down. That and I've never written smut before and I kinda don't want my first smut ever to be someone getting it on with the devil... That's just awkward, but by now, I'm sure you've realized I'm an awkward person. Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter. It was just to show how people are reacting to Alec being missing and how Alec is spending his time being away from his family while everyone thinks he's being tortured or imprisoned or something of that nature. By the way, I've been wondering, what do you guys think of Ryan? You guys voiced your opinions pretty clearly of Vicky, but I haven't heard anything about Ryan.**

**~Camille Cayden**


	7. The Devil's Children

**I know I said I would update on Friday and sometime during the weekend and that never happened and for that, I am sorry. I actually did write the chapter on Friday, but it was complete crap that I ended up deleting. It started out good, but then it went crappy. I tried rewriting it and even went for a walk to clear my head, but it didn't work. And then I was busy the entire weekend. I think this version is a lot better. The beginning is about the same as the first one I did, but right where someone new starts talking is where I changed it.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, or the devil. I do own Vicky and Ryan.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Devil's Children**

Magnus threw another spell book against one of his walls. It was out of tracking and summoning spells and was of no more use to him. He went through the pile of spell books and grimaced at how small it was becoming. He picked up another and flipped to the most useful looking one in it. He grabbed more chalk and drew another symbol. He began to chant as the the symbol glowed a light blue before it yet again failed. Magnus faltered for a second. He had done so many. He was running astonishingly low on magic and energy. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn himself to the brink of fainting for someone, but that could also be because he was about to faint.

"Magnus! If you keep going like this, you are going to either faint or go insane," chided Tessa as she cleaned up one of his failed spells.

His entire living room floor was covered in symbols. The only parts that weren't were parts that she had cleaned. He ignored her and proceeded to do another one in the spot she had just cleaned as she frowned at him. Just like all the other ones, it failed. Magnus swore colorfully and threw his chalk against a wall.

"So sorry your little spell didn't work, baby brother, but I have a message for you from our father," declared a familiar male voice that made Magnus want to scream in further frustration.

Magnus whirled around to face a boy standing in the doorway of his flat who looked to be about fifteen years old, but he knew he was much older than that. His pale blond hair went halfway down his arms and he wore colorful, tight clothing like Magnus usually wore. A black cat tail flicked behind his back and cat eyes identical to Magnus's own stared back at him.

"_Omar_!" Magnus hissed. He wasted no time with pleasantries. He shot a hand at him and let some of his crackling blue magic escape from his fingertips.

Omar, always being as limber as the cat he resembled, easily dodged it. Omar rushed up to him and grasped his arms, releasing some magic into Magnus. Unlike Magnus, Omar always was more into fighting a bit more physically while Magnus kept his distance. Being that Magnus had depleted most of his magic into spells, it worked in his favor. He grabbed Omar by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is _he_?" Magnus yelled.

"I don't know who you're talking about," replied Omar simply.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're always with Lucifer. You know where he is. Where is _he_?"

Omar snorted. "Since when have you ever cared about your lovers so much? I thought you were still with that blond bitch of a vampire, Cameron or whatever her name was."

Fury burned in Magnus's eyes, but the mention of Camille was a stab to the heart. She was the reason why he hadn't been there protecting Alec like he should have been in the first place. He should have let Alec take his immortality away. If that's what Alec wanted, he should have given it to him. He gave him everything else, why was that one thing so much different? Perhaps he was only thinking that because he was just desperate to get Alec back, safe and sound.

Tessa sprinted up to them and started to pull them apart. "Don't fight!" she pleaded.

Magnus glared at her for a second before his eyes softened. He knew she hated it when they fought. Tessa loved Omar because he was her brother just as much as Magnus was. Tessa had already lost one brother and was always desperately trying to keep their rather thin relationship intact because she didn't want to lose another.

Omar crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Fine. We're scaring Myron anyways."

Upon hearing his name, a boy who looked no older than twelve peered through the doorway. He had short ruffled brown hair around black cat ears. His body was pale, thin, and awfully fragile looking. His clothes were dark, baggy, and just as ruffled as his hair. He had cat whiskers on his cheeks and cat eyes that looked exactly like Magnus and Omar's, but unlike theirs that lit with many different emotions, Myron's always seemed to be full of fear and anxiety. They reminded Magnus of the way he looked when he was a child, except Myron had been through way worse. His childhood sob story was no where near Myron's.

"We won't fight anymore, Myron. I promise," said Magnus. He hated Omar with a passion, but he didn't hate Myron. No one could. Everybody seemed to have a soft spot for him. Even their father.

Myron looked unsure at Magnus for a moment before hunching his shoulders and shuffling into the room. Magnus knew exactly where he was going; it wasn't exactly hard to guess. Omar wrapped his arms around him in a way that seemed to protect him from the rest of the world. He pecked him on the lips before resting his head on his. Omar was a whole head taller than Myron being that Myron was very short while Omar was of average height.

Perhaps it was a bit odd that Omar loved Myron in a romantic way. Magnus knew he shouldn't completely hate Omar because the only reason he hung around Lucifer was because of his love for him. Myron was the eldest brother of them all even though he looked the youngest and the most fragile. He was actually a few millenniums old which was over twice as old as Omar and Omar was about three times as old as Magnus. Myron was probably the oldest warlock alive. Magnus couldn't imagine one being older. Probably the only reason he was still alive was because their father protected him.

Myron had been one of the earliest warlocks ever born. Because of his eyes, ears, and whiskers, his whole village ganged up on him and beat him constantly. He was just a young child and maybe that's why they never went far enough to actually kill him, but Magnus knew that his entire body was covered in scars and burns from them. It had been Lucifer who had put it stop to it before they accomplished to kill him. Being that he was his first and only child at the time, he had a bit of a soft spot for him. Ever since then, he had latched onto Lucifer and never left his side. He never spoke a word either. The trauma from it all had left him mute.

When Omar was born, he had suffered a similar fate almost all warlocks do, but not as bad as Myron had. Lucifer had created him to give Myron some company and Omar hated Lucifer with a passion and had refused to join him. He hated being controlled, but then he had met Myron and his hatred evaporated. Magnus doubted Lucifer had counted on Omar falling for Myron and one time Magnus had asked him if he ever cared that he was in love with his own brother, but Omar had replied that they were the children of the devil and were already going to Hell, so why did it even matter?

Myron pulled a letter out from the battered tan bag he always carried with him and handed it to Magnus.

"It's a letter from our father," clarified Omar.

Since Myron didn't talk, Omar spoke for him. They had been together for so long that he knew what Myron wanted to say by his gestures and the look in his eyes. Myron not being able to talk was one of the ongoing problems they had because Lucifer told him everything, but Myron could not repeat it. Being raised as a farmer thousands of years ago, he couldn't read or write either. Omar had tried to teach him that or sign language, but it was hard to teach him when Myron didn't _want_ to communicate with others.

Magnus opened the letter as Omar and Myron left. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Tessa.

"It's an invitation. An invitation to see Alec."

* * *

Magnus stood in front of the old hospital. After he had received the letter, he had called Isabelle and told her to round up as many people as she could that were willing to risk their lives against the one and only devil for Alec. He was both surprised and happy by the amount of people that appeared, though he was sure several were there to protect their loved ones during the possible battle.

He stood in the front with Tessa because he was their father. They knew a bit more of what to expect, though seeing him was never pleasant. Jace and Isabelle were close behind in their gear looking fierce. Maryse wasn't far off. She probably would have been closer if Robert wasn't holding her back. He seemed to still be upset about how Alec had broken off his engagement to Vicky rather rudely. Simon stood beside Clary carring a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They had tried to get him not to come since he no longer had the Mark of Cain to protect him, but he had refused. Clary was in gear like the rest of the Shadowhunters and had a hand on one of her seraph blades in case she might need it any second. Even Aline, Helen, and Jocelyn were standing in their mismatch army ready to get Alec back. Peppered on the edges on the group were half-changed werewolves ready to pounce at the first sign of battle. One was Luke, another was Maia, and another was Jordan. The rest were of Luke's pack which included Ryan.

Magnus turned and gave them a once over. "Are you all ready?" he called.

Some of them nodded while others just continued to look rather grim. He took that as a yes and opened the door. The room they filed into was very roomy. They barely took up half the space in it and they weren't squished together. The ceiling was high with bars running along it. Just then an arrow shot out from above them.

"Shit!" Jace swore as he dodged it.

Alec jumped down from his perch on the bars and aimed another arrow at Jace.

* * *

**And that's where I cut you off because I'm wonderful like that. I'm sorry for the random OC dump, but I promise that's the last of them. They were just going to be Magnus's older brothers that were in love, but god, did I fall in love with them. They got a whole back story. XD They are just so cute! Do you like Omar and Myron or do you think I overdid their back story?**

**~Camille Cayden**


	8. Hellish Fire

**Looks like I'm back in my groove again! :D (lol I'm lame.) This chapter is _the_ chapter. This is the chapter that first came to my mind when creating this fic and the rest circled around it. I'm going to try to make it as epic as it is in my mind. Let's see if I succeed.**

**P.S. I'm going to put it out there right now that I have never written action before and this is my first attempt of a fight scene. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. :D**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, or the devil. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hellish Fire**

The second arrow nicked Jace's right arm. Everybody else in the room was stunned. They weren't going to attack _Alec_. Why was he even attacking them in the first place?

"Alec, what the hell?" Jace shouted at him.

"I should be the one saying that. Lucifer just invited his son to our home, not all of you. You are intruders and I will rid you from here," he replied with not an ounce of emotion.

Alec pulled a broad sword from its sheath on his back and sprint up to Jace. He swung it over Jace's head, single-handily, as Jace ducked. Without missing a beat, Alec brought it down to slice at Jace's side. When he brought it back up, he grabbed it with both hands and smacked Jace with the blunt side of the blade. Jace was bashed into the wall by the brute force of it. Alec dropped the sword and slammed his hands at either side of Jace's head, above his shoulders. Burning blue eyes bore into burning gold eyes.

"Don't worry, little brother. I won't kill you. That would inconvenience me and we couldn't have that," said Alec with a smirk that looked a tad bit flirty as ran one of his hands along Jace's jaw. His grin widened.

"Brother, leave them. Having them here actually works in our favor. It gives us a chance to formally introduce the true you to them," came a voice.

Everyone's heads whipped around to see Sebastian descending the grand stairway that led into the room. He was wearing a fancy silver dress shirt and pressed khaki dress pants to match his shiny platform shoes. His hair was immaculate and his smile was so perfect, it was stomach churning.

"_Sebastian_!" Isabelle hissed and grabbed for her whip, but was stopped short when she saw Alec walk up to him and stand beside him to face them all like old friends.

It was then that Magnus noticed what Alec was wearing. It wasn't his usual ratty sweaters and baggy jeans that made him look homeless. In fact, his clothes were similar to Sebastian's. He was wearing a black silk dress shirt with silver lining and buttons. His dress pants and shiny dress shoes were black, too. His nails were painted black and he was wearing mascara along with blue eyeshadow that made his eyes stand out more. What had happened to his Alec? Lucifer had to be possessing him, but why?

"Brother? Alec is not your brother! He is ours!" yelled Jace as he went to stand beside Isabelle.

"Oh, but he is mine, too. You see, that little whore of a mother you have cheated on your father with mine and had him," laughed Sebastian.

"What are you even talking about?" shrieked Isabelle in frustration.

"He means we are half-siblings, Izzy. Your father is Robert while mine is Valentine. Sebastian and Clary are just as much as my siblings as you are," clarified Alec.

Isabelle's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

"He's lying to you, Alec," warned Jace as his eyes narrowed.

Alec rolled his eyes as he replied, "Haven't you ever noticed how I look and act nothing like Robert? That's because I'm not his son at all. Mom just got lucky that I look mostly like her instead of him. Isn't that right, mother?" He turned his attention to her and looked straight at her who was in the crowd.

She didn't reply. Instead she looked at the ground.

"Maryse, is Alec Valentine's son?" requested Robert a bit too calmly.

Maryse took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know. It was one time and I only did it because I had caught you cheating on me. I regretted it ever since. Alec looks so much like me and nothing like you or Valentine. I could never tell. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to know for sure. I just _couldn't tell_."

Before Robert could respond, Alec said, "Well I'm Valentine's son. That I'm sure of."

"Is that why you're doing this? Alec, just because you're Valentine's son doesn't mean you have to team up with Sebastian. Take it from me. I'm his daughter and I choose not to," Clary spoke up.

Alec scoffed. "That's not it at all. There's more. I'm Valentine's _first_ experiment."

Magnus felt his heart stop at that. Valentine had given Sebastian demon blood and Jace and Clary angel blood. What horrible thing could he have given Alec? Magnus tried to think of anything that was slightly different about him from other Shadowhunters. Sebastian was evil, Jace was impossibly strong and fast, and Clary could create new runes, but Alec wasn't like that. He was pretty average when it came to Shadowhuntering. In fact, he was a bit below average in everything except archery, but he was so sweet, loving, loyal, and brave. That's what made him perfect. Not being better than everyone else, but always putting others in front of himself. That was something Magnus rarely ever did.

"I read it all in our father's journal. He had wanted a child to experiment on in the womb, so he created one with Maryse Lightwood and gave her blood from three warlocks without their knowledge of the ordeal," explained Sebastian with a mad light in his eyes that shockingly resembled Valentine.

"The three warlocks were Ragnor Fell," began Alec and when he said his name, he started to change. Snow white streaks appeared in his hair and shimmery pale green stripes lined his skin along with curled white horns came out of his head.

"But Ragnor Fell found out about it and tried to alert the Clave. Our father had to have him killed."

"And the other two are Tessa Gray," Alec continued, but nothing happened when he said her named since Tessa had no warlock mark, "And... Magnus Bane." When he said his name, his eyes slit into cat eyes.

Tessa gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Impossible," Magnus whispered. Alec had _his_ blood running through his veins? That couldn't be.

"No. Not another," Jocelyn muttered, horrified that her late husband had a fourth experiment.

"Didn't you think it was odd that Hodge was with us of all people? He was there to watch over me and report back to Valentine how I was doing. He thought I was a failure because there nothing special about me and in fact, I was worse than other Shadowhunters. That's why he gave Sebastian demon blood next because he thought warlock blood wasn't strong enough. Of course then he thought it was too strong and gave Jace extra angel blood instead," explained Alec.

"But Hodge told us that he wasn't spying on us. He said that he didn't have any contact with Valentine until I came and even then it was scarce," argued Jace.

Alec laughed once and sharply. "You're a fool for believing him. He lied to us again. He was there to spy on me and then Valentine sent you there because that's where I was. I bet Valentine was thrilled when you chose me to be your parabatai. It's funny how even that's connected to this."

"What are you talking about?"

Alec smiled coldly at him. His teeth were pointed, but Magnus couldn't remember who had pointed teeth. Alec snapped his fingers with both of his hands, causing the door to slam shut and seal behind them. This couldn't be good. Blue fire began to dance at his feet and quickly spread to the edges of the room, climbing up the walls. Magnus knew what that was. He had seen it before, but he couldn't believe it was coming from _Alec_ of all people. "When Clary stabbed you with Glorious, Heavenly Fire got trapped inside of you and no one can seem to figure out why, but I know why. You see, brother, everything has a balance. Even though it was a holy weapon, Hellish Fire still should have come and burned out the Heavenly Fire, leaving you neutral. It did, as it should, but it got redirected. Instead it went through your parabatai rune and filled me as it was attracted to my demon blood." Alec pulled his shirt aside, baring his parabatai rune. "Brother, you've cursed me."

"But Raziel said that Glorious would only hurt one person at once! Why is it hurting you, too?" asked Simon almost in a squeak.

"Because the parabatai rune connects us."

"But Jace and Sebastian were connected and it didn't hurt them together."

"That's because that was an unholy connection. Glorious, of course, broke it. But parabatai are a holy connection. If anything, it would strengthen it." Everybody stood and stared at them in shocked silence as Alec rolled his eyes again. "Now enough with this chitchat. I want to have a fight with the Earth Angel of Heavenly Fire. That sounds exciting!"

Hellish Fire made a wall between Jace, Alec, and Sebastian and the rest of the group. Sebastian sat on the stairs to watch. Magnus tried to touch the Hellish Fire in hope that it would grant him entrance because it had a mind of its own and didn't work like regular fire, but it just burned him in denial.

Wings of Hellish Fire grew out of Alec's back, setting parts of his shirt on fire. He was beginning to look like something else completely. There were just so many things about him that weren't normally there. He just wanted his Alec back. He shouldn't have left him when Sebastian was still out there and so very strong. If he hadn't, he probably would have noticed Alec being full of Hellish Fire and would have been able to figure out a solution, but now he wasn't so sure. Alec was already so far gone that he was willing to attack his own family and it might not be possible to return him to normal without him present. Before he could wallow in regret, he felt Tessa encase him in a hug. He didn't know what he would do without his sister.

Alec flew towards Jace and clutched the front of his gear. He flapped his wings and brought them to the ceiling. It was so high up that if he dropped Jace from it, he would suffer some serious damage from it. He let go. He laughed at Jace's face as he caught him a second or two before he hit the ground. Alec was upside-down with his face inches away from Jace's.

"Do you know what would happen if the Earth Angel of Hellish Fire kisses the Earth Angel of Heavenly Fire?" Alec requested.

Jace slowly shook his head. Alec laughed again. It was a sickly laugh that bounced off the echoing walls.

"I don't know either. Let's find out, brother," he continued before he pecked him on the lips.

A bolt of pain jolted through Jace's body at the contact. He gasped at the sudden pain while Alec laughed as if the pain gave him a thrill.

"Now, now, darling. I think that's enough," declared an attractive voice.

Alec gasped when he heard it before he released Jace who dropped the last foot onto the ground. Alec flipped onto the ground and dashed over to a man with beautiful, luscious black hair, gorgeous cat eyes, and fancy dress clothes. As Alec ran up to him, the Hellish Fire disappeared and began to rain ashes around them. When Alec got to him, he threw his arms around him and gave him a kiss full on the mouth.

"Did I do good?" Alec gasped with an adorable blush when he released him from the kiss.

Magnus growled as he recognized his father. Why was Alec acting like that to him? Then it hit him. Alec was full of Hellish Fire. That meant...

"You did, but it is time for us to be off," replied Lucifer as he stroked his hair affectionately.

"No... You're betrothed to him!" screamed Magnus in realization.

Lucifer put his arms around Alec. "That is correct, my son. I wanted to formally introduce him, but it seems Jonathon has already covered that."

Enraged, Magnus ran up to him, but Hellish Fire appeared between them.

"Don't!" shrieked Alec.

It took Magnus a few moments to realize it had been _Alec_ who had called it to protect _Lucifer_. That was a slap to the face.

"Before we leave, can we take Clary with us, brother? She is our sister after all," requested Sebastian.

Alec nodded before leaving Lucifer's embrace. Hellish Fire twined around everyone in the room. Alec seemed to have very good control over it. He jaunted up to Clary who was all alone in her circle that was quickly closing in on her. It was beginning to burn the edges of her hair.

"Sister, I'll give you the choice to either come with me or burn alive," said Alec as he offered her his hand.

She was tempted to take the second choice out of spite, but then she felt it begin to burn her hand. He wasn't kidding. He was really going to burn her alive if she didn't take his hand. Without a better choice, she took his hand and shot Jace an apologetic look for choosing to go with them. He dragged her away and they went into a portal that appeared in the room. As soon as it vanished, the Hellish Fire burned out, raining ash.

* * *

**Was this chapter epic? Did you follow it? It's a lot to take in. It's pretty crazy. Now they all know the truth about Alec and they have to figure out how to save him, if that's even possible. Not to mention he took Clary, too.**

**~Camille Cayden**


	9. Parabatai

**There was some concern if this fic will have spoilers for The Infernal Devices. There will be one or two teeny tiny little ones in here that are so under detailed that you won't even notice them unless I point them out to you and Tessa's abilities will appear, but you find those out in chapter one, so that's not much of a spoiler. Also, any heritage I talk about dealing with Tessa is total crap I made up. We don't know much about her heritage, so I bend the truth. In the series, Magnus and Tessa aren't actually siblings. I made it up because I thought it would be cool and quite frankly, possible.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Tessa, or Lucifer. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Parabatai**

Magnus tried to keep the portal open with his magic, but his father must have suspected he would try that, for as soon as he tried, a shock of pain sounded through his body, but he continued to try anyways. Who knew where Lucifer was taking Alec? Jace tried to go through it, but it blasted him backwards.

"Magnus, that portal isn't going to help us. You are just hurting yourself," chided Tessa. She looked like she wanted to touch his shoulder, but was afraid that the pain might transfer to her.

Simon tried to go through the portal, too, but he met the same fate Jace did. Even Isabelle tried, but the result was yet the same.

"Magnus, where did they take Clary? Do you know?" asked Jocelyn as she walked up to him. She looked like she was trying to stay strong, but deep down, he knew she was worried. Behind her, he saw Luke in werewolf form making his way over to the portal to try and fail like the rest of them.

Magnus shook his head and stopped holding the portal open, causing it to instantly vanish. It was useless. They weren't going to get through it. His father was obviously blocking it and Magnus may be strong, but up against him, his powers weren't a match by far. "Now that I know he's full of Hellish Fire, that would explain why I couldn't track him. I might be able to track Clary, though. It all matters if my father will let me," he replied.

"_Hey_! Why did you take the portal down? We could have went through it if we kept trying!" yelled Jace as he stormed up to Magnus looking more like a young child than he ever had before.

"No we couldn't have. We are wasting our time on it."

"We won't know until we try!" Jace yelled in frustration as he slammed his fists down to his sides. There was a slight shimmer of gold fire licking at his wrists. It made Magnus realize something.

"Wait, you are full of Heavenly Fire just like Alec is full of Hellish Fire," he practically gasped. How had he not realized that when Jace had grabbed him just yesterday? Or was that two days ago?

"Yeah. So?" he asked, clearly not getting the point.

"You can do all those things Alec can do, just with Heavenly Fire instead and less evil because Hellish Fire has its own thoughts while Heavenly Fire has its own emotions, but Hellish Fire has no emotions and Heavenly Fire has no thoughts."

"So Alec is doing this because he's full of Hellish Fire?"

"Yes. It heightens all your negative emotions like hatred, violence, and lust while Heavenly Fire heightens all your positive emotions like your desire to protect, help, and love others. They are opposites yet they go hand in hand. They balance each other."

"Do you know how to get the Hellish Fire out of Alec?"

"Not a clue, but that's never stopped me before."

* * *

Alec stood on the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge looking down at the water lapping at the beams holding it up. He idly wondered if any mundies would tell him not to jump if they could see him right now, but this was New York and it was storming out. Rain was pelting down on every inch of his body and mundies were running on the sidewalk in attempt to get wherever they were going faster.

Alec knew why he was in Brooklyn of all places. He was drawn to it like a moth to light. He was betrothed to Lucifer. He didn't need Magnus, but that didn't stop him from wanting him. Every time he was with Lucifer, he kept contrasting how he was like Magnus and how he wasn't. When they made love, Alec focused on Lucifer's eyes and liked to pretend that they didn't belong to Lucifer at all, but instead to Magnus. He knew he shouldn't and it was wrong to, but he couldn't help it. Magnus always governed his thoughts.

Alec sighed before he stepped off the ledge. He liked letting himself free fall toward the water. He felt like he deserved being on the brink of death, though he couldn't understand why. His thoughts didn't make sense half the time. When he was a few feet above the water, he released his wings of Hellish Fire and began to fly towards the sky. The fire of his wings caused the rain around him to turn into steam.

_Well isn't that a bit of dangerous way to fly, darling?_, came Lucifer's voice, slithering into Alec's mind once again.

It seemed no matter where Alec went, Lucifer knew where he was and what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he could hear his thoughts, too, but he had made no indication of it. Though, if Alec truly wanted to reply to him, he could. He just chose not to most of the time. This time was just like those and Alec chose to ignore him, but he did turn his flight toward home. Lucifer didn't like it when he was away for too long, so he usually kept his leaves for not even an hour long.

Alec landed in front of an old Victorian mansion. He wasn't sure if Lucifer actually owned it or not, but he guessed it didn't really matter. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he entered. When he did, no one was at the door awaiting him. Magnus always got up and was overjoyed to see that he had returned. Dripping all over the floor, Alec frowned before he began to find where everyone was.

His new found brother was probably with his new found sister doing Raziel knows what in the dungeon room. They had to chain her up in it after she tried to escape. His soon to be step-sons, Omar and Myron, were probably in the room that they shared together, also probably doing Raziel knows what. Maybe he should do Raziel knows what with his fiance.

Now that he thought about it, it was a bit odd be betrothed to his ex-boyfriend's father. He was going to eventually become Magnus's step-father. How strange.

"Come with me, young nephilim," beckoned Lucifer as he came into view from down the hall, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec smiled at him and followed him into their bedroom.

* * *

Magnus drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk in Maryse's office. Maryse sat at her desk with her hands folded, looking rather stiff. He noticed Robert had been keeping his distance from her. Magnus figured finding out Alec might possibly not be his was upsetting him, though Magnus really didn't care at the moment. Alec could be the son of the Seelie Queen, the bitch, for all he cared.

Brother Zachariah entered the room soundlessly, as always. Magnus sighed when he did. Tessa hadn't come when she heard they were going to talk to them. He didn't blame her, but he was used to the Silent Brothers.

_Thank you for informing me about what has happened to Alexander Lightwood. I now know how you can return him and Jonathon Herondale to normal_, said Brother Zachariah.

Maryse sat up impossibly straighter as she replied, "How do I do that?"

_The reason Alexander is full of Hellish Fire is because Jonathon is full of Heavenly Fire. It is traveling through their parabatai runes and affecting them both at once. If their connection is broken, Hellish Fire will stop going to Alexander and return to Jonathon, balancing him._

"So if I stop being Alec's parabatai, then he'll return to normal?" asked Jace.

_That is correct._

Jace looked sad at that thought. Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You must do what you must do, Jace. Even if he's not your parabatai anymore, he'll always be your brother," she comforted.

He gave her a soft smile. He wasn't his usual self. He seemed very broken with Alec gone evil and Clary being kidnapped by him.

"How do I get rid of my parabatai rune?" he requested.

_The only known way is by becoming a downworlder._

The room was silent as what Brother Zachariah said set in.

"Fine! I'll become a werewolf if it means getting my brother back!" exclaimed Jace randomly as he stormed up to the first werewolf in the room he saw, "Ryan! Bite me!"

"What? B-but..." Ryan stuttered as he stared at Jace's arm thrust in front of him with wide eyes.

Magnus grabbed Jace by the shoulder and dragged him away from the werewolf before he decided to actually go through with it.

"Jace, don't just throw away your life as a Shadowhunter here and now on a whim. I'll look and see if there are any spells that can get rid of the parabatai rune and even then, we shouldn't do it while Alec and Clary are with my father. If Alec suddenly loses his ability over Hellish Fire, Lucifer will lose interest in him and could harm him. If we do find a way to get rid of the parabatai rune, we need to do it while he is present," chided Magnus.

Jace sighed before grumbling, "If we still had Clary here, she might be able to think up a rune for this."

"But she's not. So we're on our own."

* * *

**Getting pretty crazy, huh? This fic is actually beginning to near it's end, but you probably figured that by this chapter. I say about five more chapters and then it's over. :O This will be the first fic I've ever finished. O3O (Then again, this is only like the sixth I've ever started...) Wait. I think I might have finished a fic before. A long, long time ago when I was twelve. :3 It was crap and about Tokyo Mew Mew. ^_^ I wish I still had it. It got lost a long time ago. D:**

**~Camille Cayden**


	10. Love Me Please

**I should have updated this fic ages ago. If you read my fic The Game of Life, then you know my grandma is sick and I'm going out of town to be with her. I haven't left yet because my mom can't get off of work. We're leaving in two days. I just haven't felt like writing, but today I got the sudden desire to write. Well, yesterday I did, but then too much was happening for me to get a chance to write. Today I'm putting things off to make time for it because well, I love to write. :) Seriously, I was in the middle of doing something then randomly stopped and exclaimed to the air, "I should be writing because I am... CAMILLE CAYDEN! CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!" Yeah... I talk to myself... Got a problem with that? XD**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Tessa, or the devil. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Love Me Please**

Isabelle, Jace, Simon, and Tessa sat with Magnus in his living room. Tessa was helping Magnus sift through spell books in demon languages while Isabelle and Jace read spell books that were in Latin. Simon was just there for refreshments and other odds and ends since he couldn't read any of the books. Magnus had piles and piles of spells books. Several with broken spines from the times he had thrown them against his walls in frustration. So far, they weren't having much luck.

"Do you have any more spell books, Magnus?" requested Tessa with her nose stuck in one of them.

That's when memory struck him like a train wreck. He got out of his chair and raced to his room so fast that his chair tipped over. He had hid the Book of White in his room to keep it out of the eyes of others. Tessa would deeply frown at him for it being in his possession, but the Book of White was full of spells of bindings. Parabatai runes were a type of binding. Surely there was a spell in there to unbound them in it.

As he opened his closet to go through it, he heard his door close, but he was far from it. Someone had to do that. He turned away from his closet and gazed straight into burning blue eyes. Just one look at those eyes and Magnus knew that Alec was still dangerously full of Hellish Fire. It coursed through his veins and alighted his eyes with an enchanting cerulean colored fire. His skin was so pale that Magnus could see the silent dance of the flames under it.

The shock of seeing Alec standing there made Magnus freeze up and stare at him with wide eyes. Alec gave him a smile, but it was not _his_ Alec's smile. It was closer to a smirk than a smile. He slowly moved his hand away from himself and flicked a slip of paper onto the ground beside them. Magnus didn't even look at it. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Alec. Right after he let the paper go, he brought his hand back up and snapped as he whispered words Magnus barely caught, but recognized. They were something he chanted so many times he barely even had to think about it, but never once thought they would ever come out of Alec's mouth.

A portal opened. Alec grabbed Magnus's hand to whisk him away into it. Kidnapping him, too.

* * *

Magnus slowly opened up his eyes and blinked. He glanced around, realizing he seemed be in some sort of dungeon for the walls and floor were brick and he was chained to one of them. There was a wooden door in front of him with bars at the top. At first he thought the reason he could see was because of his night vision, but after a few moments, he realized there was lighting in the corner by a heap of clothes. That couldn't be right. Magnus blinked a few more times. There was a pain at the back of his head. Had he hit his head on something?

"Alec?" he croaked. His voice sounded very raspy. How long had he been out?

The heap of clothes stirred then picked its head up. A small circle of enchanting blue fire danced their silent dance around him.

"You've been out for awhile now," he muttered. The fire shined in his eyes and made them appear even more blue.

"How long is that?"

"I don't know."

Magnus frowned and looked at his chains. They were a good length. He could wrap his arms around himself and still have plenty of chain left. It was probably so he could go to the other side of the room with ease. "You sure say that a lot."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Alec's lips as he fiddled with the frayed ends of his pants. Today his clothes were closer to his usual ones, but not exactly the same and his face was clean. "It doesn't matter how long you've been here already because you aren't leaving."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Alec looked straight into his eyes as he answered, "Because we are going to be together forever now."

Magnus didn't reply. He just stared at him in shock as Alec got up and walked over to him. He sat on his lap and ran his hand along his cheek.

"You can't leave me now. Not ever again," he continued in the silence.

"You clearly aren't in the right state of mind," Magnus finally stated.

Alec jolted off of Magnus's lap and across the room at that. Hellish Fire creeped in the corners, making their presence ever known.

"You never understand me! You never listen to me! You always make my decisions for me!" he fumed as he paced all over the room like a caged animal. "You said I betrayed you, but you betrayed me first. You said you loved me, yet you never opened up to me. You said I wasn't trivial, but you have never done anything to prove that to me. How am I suppose to trust and love you when I don't really know who _you_ are? I _don't_ know you're real name. I _don't_ know your age. I _didn't_ know where you were from until I asked Camille. I _didn't_ know who your father was until he came to me and told me. Did you think I would stop loving you if I knew you were the son of the devil? Do you really think I'm that shallow? I want to know these details about you because I want to know _you_. They won't change how I feel about you.

"I went to Camille because she once loved you, Magnus, and I was lonely. I have never been in a relationship and I have no idea how to keep one together. I couldn't ask Isabelle because she's just as _clueless_ as I am. She doesn't know anything about love. I couldn't ask Jace because he was too busy being new best _buddies_ with my little brother's _murderer_. I was _alone_, Magnus.

"Then Camille came along and she's offered to make you mortal. Yeah, I thought about it because she caught me in a moment of weakness, but I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't take something away from you that was rightfully yours since birth. I wanted to be with you, but I knew going through her wasn't the right way. I kept going back to Camille after I made that decision because she was someone to talk to about you and about love even though most of her dating advice didn't make much sense to me. She helped me sift through matters that I never thought I was ever going to have to deal with.

"Do you know what my plan was? It was to love Jace from afar because he was straight and could never possibly love me back and get a lot of cats. That way I would never have to come out. That was my plan. Then you came along and screwed it up. Truthfully, I think the reason Camille told you about what we were doing was because I was driving her nuts with all my questions and not doing what she wanted."

By the time Alec was done with that speech, he was gasping and crying. It didn't make sense. At this stage, Hellish Fire should block all his emotions besides his anger and hatred.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say," Magnus said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"That's all you can say?" Alec yelled.

Magnus's eyes softened. "No. Why didn't tell me all that earlier when I asked?"

"I tried, Magnus. Then you broke up with me and my whole world came crashing down and the words got lost. You never gave me a chance to explain. You were so sure that what Camille said we were doing was the only thing that was happening."

Magnus looked at Alec sadly. "I didn't think anything else could be happening."

"That's why I said you never understand me."

Magnus thought back to what Alec had said. "You said five things I don't do. We've only answered four of those. I don't understand you being this. I don't listen to you being I was listening to Camille. I don't open up to you being the obvious. I never showed you that you weren't trivial by all of those combined. What about I make decisions for you?"

This time Alec looked sad. More of morbid actually. "You won't let me become immortal. Isn't it _my_ choice what I do with _my_ life span? Isn't that the reason you broke up with me? That issue right there? Just in reverse?"

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise. He had never thought of it that way. "Forever is a long time."

Alec frowned. "Do you not want me forever?"

"It's not that. You have family, Alec. If you were to become immortal, you would have to watch them grow old and die while you stay young. If you became immortal, you wouldn't be a Shadowhunter anymore. Do you really want that?"

Alec slowly walked over to Magnus and knelt down before he threw his arms around him. "I'll be fine if you're with me. I just don't want to grow old while you stay young. It's the only thing keeping you with me."

Magnus leaned away from him and grabbed his chin to look into his eyes despite the light burning he was receiving from touching him.

"What are you talking about, Alexander?"

"Camille said you were only with me because I was young and beautiful, but as soon as I grow old, you'll leave me."

"That's bullshit, Alexander. I love you. Not because you are young and beautiful. I love you because you are sweet and kind. Loyal and innocent. And so straightforward. You put others first. You do good in this world. I only do things if it benefits me. You do them like it's second nature. I love your blush and the way you have no fashion sense. No matter what you look like, Alexander, you are beautiful to me."

Alec graced Magnus with one of his blushes that he loved so much and in that instant, he knew that there was hope in getting Alec back. He should have known after talking so much with him, but seeing that blush was solid proof that his Alec was still somewhere inside of him.

"What other so called dating advice did Camille give you?" Magnus requested. Whatever she told him couldn't have been good. It probably helped wedge the space between them.

Alec tilted his head in thought. "She said that the reason you weren't opening up to me was because there should be some mystery in relationships to keep it interesting. So I tried to put some in it."

Alec tried to be mysterious? Magnus thought back to around the time Alec had to have been seeing Camille. He had to think hard to connect two and two together, but once he did, it clicked.

"I caught you coming home after a visit from Camille once and I asked you where you were. You said you went to _mysterious places_," Magnus replied incredulously. He was almost in disbelief _that_ was Alec's attempt of mystery. Surely he was over thinking things.

"No good?"

Magnus smacked his head against the wall behind him causing black spots to appear in his vision for a few moments from the bruise that was probably on the back of his head that was most likely the reason he had passed out in the first place. Of course that _was_ his attempt. "No good."

A small smile was playing at the corners of Alec's lips. "I think it was a good attempt. We did make love after it after a long time of celibacy."

Magnus smiled a little at that. When he had realized where Alec was going during the night, he had felt that time was a little bit tainted. Now not so much. "That we did, but it wasn't really mysterious. It was more of cute. Even more now that I know that was your attempt of mystery. You don't need to put any mystery in our relationship, though. It's fine how it is. I don't see why you thought it was a good idea to get dating advice from my ex. Obviously I'm not dating her anymore for a reason."

He stroked Alec's hair. The burning hurt, but it was worth it.

"But you weren't opening up to me, so I thought I was doing something wrong. That's why I was trying something else."

"You weren't doing anything wrong, sweetheart. I just have problems with opening up."

Alec pulled a little bit away and looked into Magnus's eyes.

"I know people have hurt you in the past, but you can trust me. I won't hurt you."

Alec ran his hand along Magnus's cheek. It burned and reminded him he might very well hurt him. Who knows how long this Alec might last? This Alec was very close to his Alec, but still not quite right. Any moment, he might be Lucifer's lover again. The chains that bound him had magical qualities to them. They burned his wrists and when Alec changes back, he will most definitely be in danger.

"You know, when you talk about our relationship, you talk about it in present tense," Alec said after a few moments of silence.

"That's because I still love you. I told you that you are the last person I will ever love. When will you believe me?"

Alec gave him a breathtaking smile before he pressed a burning kiss to his lips. Magnus was at least going to enjoy the Alec that still loved him while he could. Even if that Alec wasn't completely right in the head. He did kidnap him and lock him up after all.

* * *

**Why Alec has emotions he shouldn't have is going to be explained later on. Just be patient. But look, they are together now! In a messed up sort of way...**

**In other news, I was in my backyard today picking blackberries from my blackberry bush when my dog comes up and tries to eat them. Off the bush. That has thorns. Guess how well that worked out? XD**

**~Camille Cayden**


	11. Lucifer's Angel

**You guys are so sweet! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! My goal is to reach the triple digits and I'm over halfway there! :D It seems a lot of you like InsaneLuciferLover!Alec. It's fun to write him. XD By the way, some of Tessa's heritage is mentioned in this chapter, but again, it's crap I made up. Pay it no mind. But her abilities are indeed something that is true, so it can be classified as a spoiler, but if you read Clockwork Angel, then you know you learn about them in about mid to late chapter one, so it's not much of a spoiler.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Tessa, or the devil. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Lucifer's Angel**

"What is taking Magnus so long? Simon, go see what he's doing," grumbled Jace as he continued to read. He was too busy to go see what that currently-not-sparkly warlock was up to now.

Magnus had went into his room about forty minutes ago to get a spell book and never returned. Simon wasn't much use to them, seeing how he couldn't read Latin or demon languages, so he got up to go investigate. When he went into Magnus's room and saw no one, he only hesitated for a second. He then looked into his closet to see if he had emerged himself in it, but it was just full of his vibrant colored clothes. Simon scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Had he gone into a different room? He left and checked every room in the apartment before he returned to them, a little bit worried.

"I can't find Magnus," he announced.

Jace picked his head up from the spell book he was currently reading to glare at Simon and asked, "How can you miss him? He may not sparkle at the moment, but he's still a six and a half foot tall warlock."

"I really can't find him. I looked in every room including closets. I'm getting worried."

Tessa stopped what she was doing and went into Magnus's bedroom. Simon followed her and once she saw he wasn't in there, she went to a different room and then another and another until she was out of rooms. When she came back, Jace was nonchalantly reading spell books while Isabelle was doing the same thing, but nervously.

"I can't find my brother either," she said frantically.

"Where could he have gone? It's not like he jumped out the window," responded Isabelle, trying to stay calm as she got up.

They all went into different rooms and called for Magnus as if he were a cat. Isabelle went into his bedroom and glanced around, sure that she hadn't seen him come out of here. When she walked across the room, she heard a crinkle when she stepped on something. She looked down to see a slip of paper. She picked it up and though she knew she shouldn't snoop, she was curious. Her eyes went wide at what was on the seemingly harmless sheet of paper.

"Uh... Guys, I know where Magnus is!" she called to them without looking up from it, disbelieving.

Tessa and Simon appeared in the doorway, racing towards her. Shortly after, Jace walked in to see what was going on. Isabelle handed the paper to Tessa. She read it over quickly, her eyes bulging at its contents.

"Where's Magnus?" requested Simon worriedly.

"Alec kidnapped him so they could be together forever," Tessa whispered, also in disbelief.

Jace hurried over and read over Tessa's shoulder. If it wasn't for the situation, Isabelle would have laughed that he had to stand on the balls of his feet to be able to look over her shoulder.

"He's nuts," Jace stated incredulously after he was finished reading.

"He's full of Hellish Fire. He can't help it. He's full of anger, hatred, and violence. Not only that, but Hellish Fire has thoughts, too. He can hear them all the time and they influence his thought process," explained Tessa.

"You don't think he'll hurt Magnus, do you?" whispered Isabelle in fear. Normally she wouldn't ever think Alec would hurt Magnus, but after seeing him try to hurt Jace and Clary, she wasn't so sure. The Alec that screamed like a little girl when he saw a spider was obviously lost and replaced by a monster with his face.

"When Alec was fighting with Jace and Clary, he purposely was trying to not seriously harm them. When he fought with Jace with his bow, he aimed arrows at places, if he hit, wouldn't kill him. When he used the sword, he used the blunt end. When he dropped him, he caught him. When he was trying to burn Clary, it was more of scaring her than hurting her. He desires violence, but he hasn't lost himself in it to the point where he will actually let himself truly harm people he cares about. He is just barely holding himself back. He's teetering on the brink. I'm not sure how much longer he'll be able to not completely lose himself, but surely it won't be much longer."

Isabelle grimaced. She hadn't really noticed those things until Tessa pointed them out, but now she did, they were painfully obvious.

"How are we going to track them?" inquired Simon.

"I don't know. Magnus and I don't have the same abilities."

"What do you mean you guys _don't have the same abilities_? You two are warlocks," asked Jace in confusion.

"My father crafted me to have certain abilities. I don't have regular warlock ones."

"What can you do?"

"Something else entirely."

* * *

Magnus had woken up about an hour ago to an empty dungeon room. The chains around him blocked his magic causing him not to be able to leave or at least conjure up some food. He was rather hungry and thirsty, not to mention he wished he could bathe. The room was stuffy and making him sweat. That was not a pleasant thought. When he thought being tied up by Alec would be hot, he didn't think it would be literal.

The door opened to reveal Alec with a tray full of food. He closed it with his foot and set it in front of Magnus before sitting down. "I brought you some food," he said, stating the obvious.

Magnus stared at it. He wanted to eat it, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if anything was wrong with it. He didn't think Alec would do anything to it, but then again, he didn't think Alec would chain him up in a dungeon.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I'll eat some of it, too, to prove it to you." Alec picked up one of the bagels and took a bite out of it before setting it back on the tray. He chased it down with a sip of water. "See? I told you that I wouldn't hurt you."

Magnus sighed. He might as well take his chances. He picked up the bagel Alec bit and took it apart in his hands as he ate it. Alec smiled that he was eating. After Magnus was finished, he looked deep into his eyes. He knew he shouldn't ask him questions, it might damage his thin hold of sanity or what was left of it, but he had to get some answers and reactions out of him.

"When we were talking yesterday, you referred to Sebastian as 'your little brother's murderer'. If that's how you see him, then why are you hanging around him?" requested Magnus.

Alec's eyes darkened. "Because he is my brother and killing him would inconvenience me."

"How so?"

"It just would!" he yelled as he got up and went to other side of the room.

Magnus noticed he put space in between them when he became upset. Was it because Hellish Fire appeared when he did? Was it so when it came they would have distance between themselves?

"Is it because if you killed him, you are afraid you would like it too much and wouldn't be able to stop yourself from killing someone else? And that person might be someone you care about?" Magnus questioned, staying calm.

Hellish Fire began to creep at the edges of the walls as Alec trembled. Tears were beginning to form at his eyes. That reaction confirmed Magnus's theory. The Hellish Fire was crawling closer to him and began to dance at his toes, but he shied away from it. It wouldn't leave him alone, though. The darkness was consuming Alec, but he was trying to fight back. He didn't stand a chance, but he was trying. It was obvious that he was frightened. Magnus felt so guilty for leaving him alone. If he hadn't left him, he would have been able to see that Hellish Fire was slithering around inside of him.

"You are putting up a good fight against Hellish Fire. If it was anyone else, they would be consumed instantaneously. How are you doing it?" he wondered aloud.

Alec sat down and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs in a feeble attempt to hide himself from the Hellish Fire that was now circled around him, watching him curiously.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Magnus got up and walked over to him. The chains that bound him to the wall allowed him to just make it to Alec. He pulled Alec into an embrace. The Hellish Fire opened up to allow him, making the circle around him, too. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head.

"I think you do. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. What does it feel like? Your hold on your own self? Do you think about something?" he requested.

Alec played with the end of Magnus's sleeve. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt. He liked it because the color reminded him of Alec's eyes. He started wearing things that reminded him of Alec now that he wanted him to return to normal.

"I really don't know. I just can," he mumbled.

Silence followed after that. Magnus tried to think of something else to ask him since he clearly wasn't getting anywhere with that. Perhaps he could go back to that one.

"So you have my blood in you?" inquired Magnus.

Alec nodded slowly.

"Makes me wonder if that's why you feel a connection to me," he continued, a bit sadly.

Alec frowned before turning and looking Magnus straight in the eyes. "I love you because you are kind, funny, and sarcastic. You aren't afraid to be yourself, something I've always been most afraid of. You are just so amazing, Magnus. I don't love you because we share some kind of psycho blood connection. If I did, then that would be why Jace and Clary love each other, too. They have the same thing with them."

Magnus smiled, relieved that Alec loved him for different reasons and not that. "All of Valentine's experiments can do something the average Shadowhunter can't do. Like Jace's strength and Clary's runes. What can you do?"

Alec moved his hands to fiddle with the ends of his own sleeves. Magnus kind of missed Alec's restless hands playing with his sleeves.

"I apparently have two forms. The one you are looking at now and the one with warlock marks that you saw when I told you that I had your blood in me. They are a mix of the warlock marks of the warlock blood I got and my own blood. I can do magic, too. Omar showed me how to do some simple magic spells."

"So that's how you knew how to open a portal?"

"Yeah."

After a few more moments of silence, Magnus decided on his next question.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I told you. So we could be together."

"But up until a little bit ago, you were pretty content with being with my father."

Alec frowned and shook his head. "I tried. I really did, but he's not you. He's nothing like you. The only reason I lasted this long with him was because he had your eyes. It was really the only thing I liked about him."

Magnus gave him an odd look. "You stayed with him because of his eyes?"

"They reminded me of you."

Alec cuddled into Magnus's chest as Magnus thought. Being that Alec was full of Hellish Fire, he should be completely infatuated with Lucifer and blind to everybody else because of their engagement. Why was Alec not in love with Lucifer and instead still to Magnus? It was almost as if he had a little bit control over his own thoughts still. As if he stood a chance. But that was preposterous, the only people who stood a chance against Hellish Fire was Lucifer himself and his descendants. Alec was just a nephilim. Just a nephilim _with his blood_.

"Alexander, you have my blood in you. Not only mine, but Tessa's, too. That's why you can put up a fight against Lucifer. You have the blood of his children in you. Lucifer and his children are the only people that have a chance in not being consumed by Hellish Fire. Even demons and angels don't stand a chance," said Magnus in realization.

Alec pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "That makes sense. See? You're the smart one."

Magnus smiled and pecked him on lips despite the burn he would receive at that. Now that he knew why Alec could put up a fight against Hellish Fire, he needed to figure out how that would help him. He began to ponder different things until he realized something.

"You said you can do magic because of our blood, but Ragnor and I can do normal magic stuff. Tessa is a special case. She can do something entirely different. Can you do that, too?" he requested.

Alec scrunched up his eyebrows. "What can she do that is so different?"

"She can transform into someone else, but not only will she look like that person, she will also be able to call upon that person's memories. To be able to do it, though, she needs a person's possession."

Alec looked surprised. "That's amazing. I'm not sure if I can do that. I've never tried."

Magnus took a deep breath before he slid off the only ring he was wearing and handed it to Alec. If Alec could do it, then he would be able to remember all of Magnus's memories, but he would also feel his emotions and know how Magnus truly felt about Alec. It was a scary thought, but Magnus loved him and if he was going to get him back, he realized that he was going to have to take some serious risks. One of those putting himself completely out there. All eight hundred years worth of memories and emotions just for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Or Morgenstern. Whatever his surname actually was, it was for him.

Alec took it and looked at it in confusion. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do," he confessed.

"I asked Tessa once how she transformed, so I know how this works. Hold onto it and close your eyes. Try to sense the personal connection the object has to the person and try to connect with it. It will hurt when your body will start to change, but don't open your eyes and just go with it," he explained.

Alec clenched his fist around it and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments, he mumbled, "I don't think I can do this."

Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and said, "Yes you can. I believe in you. I always do."

Alec bit his lip as he closed his eyes tighter and scooted back a bit. Then he began to change. His hair became a few shades lighter, more of a dark brown than ink black, and longer. His skin became much tanner. He grew a couple of inches. His chin less sharp. His eyes got an Asian tilt to them. His ears pointed. When Alec opened his eyes, Magnus's cat eyes stared back at him. They looked like identical twins.

"M-M-Magnus... I-I'm... I'm so... so sorry..." Alec whimpered as he began to cry.

Magnus noticed the Hellish Fire crawl to the very edges of the room as if it didn't recognize Alec. That's when he realized it really didn't. While in this form, they were leaving him alone and _his_ Alec was back. Even though he was in Magnus's body, he still was.

Magnus pulled him into an embrace as Alec cried and trembled on his shoulder, continuing to apologize.

* * *

**Now we know why Alec still has his own thoughts and stuff. You were probably wondering why I put Tessa's blood in Alec. Now you know. This fic is almost done. Only a few more chapters. ;)**

**By the way, I leave for my grandma's either tomorrow or the day after. I'm not sure when I'll update this next. Probably in the next few days. Do not worry, my little readers, this fic will not suffer much. :D**

**P.S. I couldn't think of a title of this chapter for the life of me, so I named it after one of my favorite The Rasmus songs and I thought it fit since Alec is a nephilim that has the blood of Lucifer's children in him.**

**~Camille Cayden**


	12. Limited Time

**So sorry that this took so long, but I've been so busy! First I was out of town visiting my sick grandma in the hospital. She is doing a lot better, by the way. She wants to go home, but can't until she finishes her IV treatment. Then my parents had a day off and we went to see Dark Shadows. Then we had a Fourth of July picnic and saw the fireworks. And to finish off my busy week, my best friend went into freaking labor! She had a girl named Isabella Rose who was born at 11:37 PM on July 5th and is 7.15 pounds and 21 inches with chubby cheeks and smoky blue eyes. I brought balloons, cupcakes, Japanese pop, and pizza. :D I got to hold her. ^_^ (My dad and I looked ridiculous at the store when we bought cupcakes, celery, Japanese pop, and olives. -_- Most random groceries EVER.)**

**P.S. Some things will be mentions from The Infernal Devices, but they are so vague that they cannot be considered a spoiler. Stare at them all you like. They aren't.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Tessa, or even the Devil. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Limited Time**

Magnus kissed away a tear that fell out of Alec's eyes. It didn't burn to touch his skin anymore and that only encouraged him to kiss away the other ones. Alec weakly pushed him away with a frown.

"Magnus, I'm you right now. That's weird," he whined.

Magnus pressed a closed mouth kiss to his lips before he smiled at him.

"I don't care what form you take, Alexander. You are still the man I love."

Alec blushed deeply. He made his body look awfully cute with that blush. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Magnus pulled him back into the embrace. "I know you didn't mean to harm me, but you inadvertently did. I lived hundreds of years because I avoided as many risks as I could. With you, I have to take a risk almost on a daily basis, but it's worth it, Alec. I love you even it destroys me. You truly are the last person I will ever love."

Alec clutched his shirt right where his heart was located as tears began to well up at his eyes again. "That is so weird. When you say things like that, I can feel your love for me pulsing through my own veins. It's so weird to feel it myself."

"Can we finally solve the mystery of who loves the other more?" Magnus joked.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Alec's mouth. "I don't think there is such a thing. Love comes in so many different forms. It's just not possible to measure and compare to another."

Magnus stroked his hair. "Try calling upon one of my memories." It hurt to think that right now, Magnus was completely in the palm of his hand. He was used to being wrapped around his finger, but not like this. Not this magnitude. This was frightening and he wasn't sure how long Alec could keep this form. What would happen when he changed back?

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before doing so. After a few moments, his eyes flew open and a deep blush was on his cheeks. His breathing had picked up.

"What did you remember?" Magnus requested. Hopefully it wasn't a memory that was too bad. He had done quite a lot of things he wasn't too proud of. He silently hoped that it was a memory of himself.

"Camille... and Will."

"What about them?" He should have expected it because that was the memories Alec would have known about.

"Camille didn't treat you very well. She treated you like a pet. I don't treat you like that, do I?" Alec asked worriedly. Only Alec could make Magnus's own eyes look so sweet and innocent.

"You don't treat me like that, dearest. You are just inexperienced and insecure, but you try and are so sweet," Magnus replied as he pulled Alec onto his lap. Since they were now exactly the same height, Alec was looking down at him. Magnus hugged him tightly while Alec made himself comfortable on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth about Will?" Alec requested quietly after a few moments.

"Wasn't exactly my finest moment."

Alec pulled away just enough to press his forehead against Magnus's.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have made fun of you."

"I know. It's hard. The only people I've ever opened up to used that knowledge against me. I was so afraid of what would happen if I opened up to you. I came up with so many outcomes. I thought you might do the same or you might not love me anymore. I wanted things to stay the same, but I was losing you and there was nothing I could do except watch. It hurt so much and I wanted so badly to hold you and never let you go, but I couldn't. I had to let you go."

Tears were pouring from Alec's eyes. He didn't have to tell Magnus for him to know that he was calling upon his memories of himself. "You love me so much," he whispered.

"I do. Will you stop being so insecure now?"

Before Magnus knew what was happening, Alec's mouth was on his. His lips were moving quickly against his and soon his tongue was requesting entrance. Magnus allowed it and kissed him back, hard. Even though it was technically it was his own mouth, it still tasted like Alec to him.

"This is still a bit weird," Alec mumbled against his lips.

"And I still love you," Magnus murmured before he went back to attacking his lips.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, like puzzle pieces. Alec found their customary place in his hair. Magnus's hands usually roamed all over his body, but instead he rubbed his back. His hands weren't roaming for more reasons than he could count, but Alec didn't seem to mind. Magnus noticed immediately when Alec froze. He pulled back and saw that his pupils that were slit like a cat's were beginning to shrink into normal pupils.

"M-Magnus... I-I can't... Not much longer..." he whimpered as he tightly closed his eyes.

Magnus stroked his hair, knowing he was in pain. He was already afraid how Alec would react once he returned to normal. He watched his hair darken, his skin lighten, and his whole body become shorter and more muscular. Alec's trembling didn't slowly stop, it halted at once. Alec opened his eyes, clear of any Hellish Fire, but that only lasted a second before the Hellish Fire rushed back inside of him, missing him. Magnus watched, wishing he could do something, as he saw the blue flames begin dance in his eyes. His skin began to burn him once again.

Alec grimaced before he quickly got off of Magnus. "How _dare_ you! You tried to sever my link to my beloved Hellish Fire! You will _pay_ for doing such a thing!" he screeched.

He grabbed Magnus's chains, a hand on each one and began to heat his skin to scorching temperatures. Within seconds, Magnus screamed without even meaning to as he felt the chains that bound his wrists heat up and burn him. When Magnus's skin began to turn red, Alec grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. His glare was unwavering as he slammed the door behind him. Hellish Fire had finally swallowed him whole.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short, but the next part just won't work nicely into this chapter. Oh well, the next few chapters are going to be longer. I'm not sure when it'll be up because I've been spending a lot of quality time with Izzy. I want to be her favorite! :D (But so far, I'm not sure if she even remembers me since all she does is sleep. Yep, she is definitely Valerie's daughter. -_- )**

**~Camille Cayden**


	13. Vocalize Betrayal

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this took so long! It's just been so hot at my house and there is no air conditioning, so the only thing I can focus on is not dying. Also, I have been obsessed with Misfits and watched all three seasons PLUS rewatched season one just to see Nathan again because I love him so much. Did you see the special of him that shows what he was doing during season three which actually explains why he never came back? I literally cried because I was so happy to see him again. I can't wait to see him as Simon. And lastly, I have been spending a lot of my time webcamming with my girlfriend. That's right, I got one. I'm so happy! :D And when we webcam, we do so for hours on end and only stop until we are about to fall asleep because it's some ungodly hour. Lol Did you hear that Godfrey Gao has been casted as Magnus? So happy! Now we just have to find out who's Alec and then we can fantasize about them portraying the kiss scene from City of Glass.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Tessa, or even the devil. I do own Vicky, Ryan, Omar, and Myron.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Vocalize Betrayal**

After the incident with Alec attacking Magnus, he no longer returned. Magnus's only sense of time was the meals that came for him since there weren't any windows. He had tried to use his cell phone, but it had no bars making him come to the conclusion that he was underground. He couldn't use it to keep track of time since it died from not being charged within a few hours. Playing games on it didn't help. Since Alec refused to see him anymore, Myron delivered his meals, but due to the fact Myron didn't talk, Magnus was basically alone and felt himself going crazy. He was so used to talking to someone on a regular basis. It wasn't the first time he had been chained in a dungeon and he hadn't realized how modern he had become. It was pretty ridiculous now that he thought about it.

Magnus was sure it had only been two days after the incident for he had a breakfast yesterday and he ate a breakfast today both brought by Myron. In fact, Myron had just come in with his lunch. There were loud noises coming from down the hall that frightened him. Loud noises always made Myron jumpy like a skittish kitten. Instead of setting down Magnus's meal, he dropped it and ran to the corner of the dungeon to huddle in it. It made Magnus vaguely remember of when he had first arrived in the dungeon and saw Alec curled there looking like a heap of clothes.

"It's okay, Myron. Nothing is going to get you," Magnus soothed.

Myron was living proof that some people just never got over trauma. He had plenty of time to get over it and still he was no where near getting better. Especially when he was away from Omar. He really should praise Omar for having such unyielding patience for him. Magnus's thoughts were cut short when his dungeon door banged open and his father stood in the doorway looking very furious.

"I am aware of what you did to my fiance and I will not have it. He is mine and no longer yours. You broke up with him. Face it, this is all your fault, my son. You were bound to be a screw-up after you refused to join your brothers and I. This all could have been avoided, but now I must punish you," boomed Lucifer's voice.

"He only loves you because you are forcing him to. He truly loves me and leaving him was the stupidest move I ever made, but I will get him back," retorted Magnus.

"You will not because you are never leaving this room again. Which is convenient that we are all immortal here and have all the time in the world to make it so while he is not."

Lucifer let loose some crackling magic onto Magnus. Magnus's glare never wavered. Instead he just clenched his teeth together. When that failed, Lucifer released some of his own Hellish Fire. He was capable of using it since it had originated from him. When someone becomes the Earth Angel of it, they only borrow part of it from him which is why they gain a connection in the form of lust. When that touched Magnus, he couldn't help but scream in agonizing pain.

When Lucifer finally got a noise out of him, he smirked and said, "I hope you have learned your lesson. Stay away from _my _Alexander."

He then called back the Hellish Fire and left the room. Magnus gasped and panted, leaning against the wall for support. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and jumped. He had forgotten Myron was still in the room. He was now staring at him with wide eyes and shivering. Violence scared him the most, but he had never once witnessed Lucifer hurting his own children. Lucifer always took extreme care to make himself look good when around Myron. It seemed after millenniums of doing that, he had grown lax in his precautions. Magnus was sure Myron knew their father was evil, but was living in the fairytale that he wouldn't hurt his very own children because he "cared" about them.

It was like a staring contest was happening between them by the way they were looking at each other. He was sure at least ten minutes had passed before anything had happened.

"F-father... h-h... urrrrt youuu," Myron mumbled in a stuttering child voice.

Magnus blinked. He couldn't have heard that right. He must be going insane. Myron never spoke. Not even to Omar.

Myron got up and walked a bit crookedly. It was then that Magnus realized that the Hellish Fire Lucifer had called had spread to the corners of the room and had burned Myron. _Their father had hurt Myron_. It wasn't on purpose, but it had happened. Myron sat in front of Magnus before leaning towards him and touching his face. Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks. Though Myron was easily frightened, he never cried. None of the siblings ever did. It was their thing. Tears were a sign of weakness, so they never let them fall. But now Myron was provoked to tears and talking. This was beyond serious.

"Y-youuu l-llovvve h-himmmm. Tttthhhhe b-b-boyyyy withhh thhhe b-bluuuue eyyyyessss. F-f-f-f-fattthhherrr i-i-isssss w-wrongggg. Y-y-youuu shhhouldd b-b-beeee withhh h-himmm l-l-like m-meee a-andddd Omar."

Myron had a horrible stutter from not talking for so long, but Magnus understood him and when he said the last part he knew instantly why he could relate. Myron was thinking about what it would be like if their father was trying to separate him and Omar. He obviously didn't like the idea so much that he was willing to realize Lucifer was _wrong_ about something and maybe even go behind his back.

Though, Myron said Omar's name perfectly as if he had said it before which made Magnus wonder if he had and that's the only word/name he allowed himself to say.

"Thank you, Myron. That means a lot to me. Especially since it was so important to you that you actually said it aloud."

"I-I w-willl h-help y-youuu. I-I can't b-breakkk thhhhessse chainnnssss, b-butttt I-I can g-g-gettt ourrr s-sisterrr."

Magnus wasn't sure how Tessa could break the chains, but if she knew where he was, then she could bring everybody to rescue him, Clary, and Alec. Though, he really hoped that they had found a way to break the parabatai rune by now or it would be useless to try to take Alec. He watched Myron go and hoped Tessa could think of something to rid him of this room. He hated it in here and missed indoor plumbing.

* * *

**You probably thought Myron had no point to the storyline and was just suppose to sit there and look cute, but he did. :D Now he got to play his role in moving the plot forward. I love him. He's so adorable. I was going to have a second part in here, but it's just so short that it's unnecessary. It only has like two paragraphs, so I'll just sum up what happened in it in the next chapter. Tomorrow I'll be busy and then it'll be the weekends and I usually can't update on weekends because that's when my dad gets me, but after that, I'll hopefully will be able to update it.**

**~Camille Cayden**


End file.
